Safe? : A Lost Boys Fanfiction
by madnessofsilence
Summary: Alexandra is a fifteen year old runaway, coming to Santa Carla in the hopes of finding a job. She ends up in trouble with some guys and is oddly rescued by David and his new gang. But is it really good luck that brought her there?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Lost Boys, Santa Carla, or David, sadly, however I do own Alexandra, Kyle, Jesse, and Eric as they did not appear in the movie. This takes place a fair time after the events of The Lost Boys, still in Santa Carla. Yes there are similarities between this chapter and Micheal meeting them, the similarities end as the story goes on.

Luna

I backed against the alley wall, my heart pounding in my ears. "Stay away!" I yelled feebly, knowing it was no use, it was six to one, and I was a stick thin fifteen year old girl. As they closed in a voice yelled out behind them.

"She said 'Stay away'."

I looked up, four more guys had come into the alley, probably having heard my yell. Two were bleach blond, one had bright toxic green hair, and the other's was dark brown. It was one of the blondes who had spoken, he looked angry, his bright, pale blue eyes shinning dangerously. He walked up to the men surrounding me, pushing them aside like they were cardboard cutouts, and perfectly ignoring it when they punched him. They fell to the ground, looking groggy and furious.

"It's okay," he whispered to me "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

I didn't know why, but I believed him. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Eric, Kyle, Jesse, take care of _them_." I assumed he was adressing the other three guys who had come with him. They came up as he pulled me out of the alley.

"What's your name?" he asked "Alexandra." I said softly, not bothering to add my last name, I had run away from home three years ago.

"Alexandra," he repeated "My name is David, the other three are my brothers, Kyle, Jesse, and Eric." I nodded, not exactly sure why he was telling me.

"Live around here Alex?" he asked, I shrugged

"All over the place really, I only came to Santa Carla two days ago." I muttered.

"No family?"

"I ran away when I was twelve." Why did I just tell him that! I've known him for three minutes!

"Have to be careful around here, lot of people aren't friendly by any meaning." I nodded again "If you don't have anywhere to go, you could stay with us a while." he told me "It seems you aren't really sure of how things work here. Not a lot of jobs for people young as you, or anyone for that matter."

I thought for a long time, I really had nothing to lose, and David seemed sincere. I got the oddest feeling around him. That I was safe. Finally deciding, I nodded, and he smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you where we stay."

We were quite a long was from the alley now, he stopped at a set of bikes. Fitting that they'd have motorcycles, they all gave off a distinct bad boy air, even though they were friendly enough. He hopped on one of them, pulling me up behind him.

It was a long ride, we stopped at the edge of some cliffs. It was a sheer drop, overlooking the churning sea.

"You live...here?" I asked, looking confused. David laughed softly, it was an eerie, haunting sound. "No, we live there." he told me, pointing to a cave mouth a bit ahead of us. It was a bit of a mess inside, rubble shoved against the walls

"Your sure it's safe?" I asked him.

"Of course, safer now than when it was normal. It used to be a hotel, but they built it right on the fault line. When the big one hit San Francisco, it sunk. So it's ours now."

No sooner did he finish speaking then his brothers came in, laughing their heads off. One of them was carrying a box of takeout, my stomach grumbled at the smell. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now. I looked through it as they took stuff out, waiting to see what I wanted. Toward the end of the boxes was the one I was looking for, thin sliced terriaki steak. Which was pretty much the only chinese food I would eat.

The green haired one, Jesse, saw me staring at it. He handed me the box and chuckled slightly when I ate three in under a minute.

"Hungry are you?" he asked

"Starving" I said, my eyes travelling around the room, alighting on each odd feature, from the pile of half burnt candles in the center, to the bats hanging, asleep on the ceiling.

The other blond, I think his name was Eric,- David had told me but I forgot names easily - had picked up an ornate wine bottle, and they passed it around, each taking a small sip. Jesse handed it to me, I took it, but only stared. It wasn't like I hadn't had wine before, my parents used to let me have a small glass at family dinners. But I was wary of this, I did not want to end up drunk with four guys. Being polite I raised the bottle to my lips, but kept them tightly shut. I handed it to David who held it in his hands like it was solid gold.

"Nice trick Alex," he said softly "Eric did the same thing when he first came here."

I paled slightly "I-I don't drink." I lied, but my stutter probably gave it away. He handed the bottle back to me, and there would be no tricking him. Or any of them. I was starting to regret agreeing to stay. I raised the bottle again, and let the drink fill my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the lost boys, Snata Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

I set the bottle back down, they were all watching me and I was starting to get creeped out. David was smiling again "Come on Alex, lets have some fun, your one of us now."...

Those words, god why was I so dizzy, was it a dream? I looked around me, nope, not a dream. I was still in the odd sunken hotel cave. I could barely remember the night before, what had that drink been? Where were the others? I tried to sit up, but fell backwards again, feeling sick. I was on a bed, intresting, I hadn't seen a bed coming in. It was very old, and covered in a ragged mesquito netting canopy. It was still very dark inside, though it must have been late morning by now.

I stood up, slower this time, and stumbled to the cave mouth. The sun was bright, making me blink rapidly, but the burning feeling in my eyes didn't go away. I went back inside, looking around the shelves until I found an old slightly battered pair of sunglasses. That was better, a little at least. I was still so tired, why? I must have slept at least twelve hours, the sun was directly overhead, telling me it was noon. It was probably safe to go around town now that it was light out, try and find a job.

I had just as much luck as I had yesterday, meaning, no job. I came back to the cave a few minutes before sunset, not wanting to be caught in the dark again. I had eaten while I looked for a job, spending the little money I had left. Sitting down on the edge of the candle pile I heard a noise. Turning around I saw Eric come up into the room from what looked like a hole in the floor.

"Hi Alexandra." he said brightly, as if this was perfectly normal.

Out of the four of them he was the happiest, and the only one who never called me Alex.

"Hi?" I said "Why were you- never mind." If he wanted to crawl around under this cave go ahead. But then the rest of them came up "Why were you all down there?" I asked.

"Oh," Jesse glanced at David briefly"There's a tunnel leading off the cave, we were seeing where it went, but its caved in half way through." I nodded, it seemed a legitimate answer.

"Eric?" I asked, he looked back up at me "Can I talk to you for a second, alone?" He nodded and followed me off to the side room with the bed.

"What was that drink." I demanded as soon as he was inside. He raised his eyebrows

"What do you think it was Alexandra?" I frowned

"That's the point I don't know! But I can't remember a thing, except for David saying 'Your one of us now.'." I told him "And the sun this morning, god it killed my eyes, I've felt tired all...all day..." I said "Until the sun went down..."

He just stared at me

"What are you getting at here?" he asked

"You four, your hiding something, and I'm finding it out whether you tell me or not."

Sorry it's so much shorter, I'll make another soon I hope!

Luna


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

I walked back out into the main room, leaving Eric looking slightly confused. The others were whispering softly, but stopped when they saw I had come back out. My face must have still looked annoyed because Jesse smirked and me and said "Something wrong Alex?"

I shook my head "Just a little fuzzy about last night, Eric explained it." I lied, -easier now that I wasn't half in shock.- just as Eric came out behind me.

David, Jesse, and Kyle all stared at him, their expressions blank, but seemingly shadowed with anger. Eric blinked.

"I fell asleep, that drink knocked me out. Right Eric?" I asked

"Right." He said, catching on and nodding.

David recovered first "We're going out, there's a party on the beach tonight."

His tone made it clear I was coming, great, another night in the dark. _I'll be with them though, _I thought _No one seems to mess with them, I'd be safe. And I can't even remember the last time I went to a party._ I nodded to David, and then looked down at my clothes. They looked slightly ragged, and my shirt was too small. I hadn't had enough money to buy new ones, and I never stole anything unless it was food. David followed my eyes,

"We have clothes that would probably fit you in the other room, from the last girl who stayed here." His voice held a slightly bitter tone, I wondered why.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"She left, a few years ago, didn't really fit with us anyways." Same tone, I wonder what she did, maybe she had been his girlfriend. And she left him, that would make sense.

"Is it really on the beach, or another sea cliff like your cave?" I asked Eric, hoping he could hear me over the wind, and the roar of the motorcycles engine.

"The actual beach Alexandra." He told me, his tone made me think he was rolling his eyes.

I smiled, I actually hadn't gone to beach since coming here, I had only seen it from the boardwalk while looking for a job. I could see lights from here, strung up in railings along the edge of the sand and pavement. The guys were talking but I wasn't completely listening to them, I was caught up in the fact that for the first time since running away, I had friends. And I was as close to normal here as I'd get anywhere else. I hadn't told them why I'd run away, although David had asked last night. That's right, he did ask me that, odd that I would remember now. Maybe I would remember the rest later, but still my mind wasn't fully focused on that. Now that we were there I had caught the smell of something, I couldn't really place it, warm, and sweet, like melted chocolate. But somehow, not like it at all.

It got stronger as we came up to the party, the guys stopped a few feet away, standing in the shadows. I did too, still trying to place the delicious scent.

"What is-" I started to ask, when one of the partygoers looked at me. I stared back at him, the smell got stronger. It was coming from a person. This didn't make sense, none at all, I was hallucinating, dreaming, drunk, something that would make this logical at all. With some difficulty I tore my eyes away to look at the guys. "What is going-" I stopped again, this time out of shock, and slight fear. David, Jesse, Kyle, and Eric were still there, but they didn't look like them. Their features were morphed and slightly sunken, their eyes were yellow, ringed with red, and their teeth, god, their _fangs. This has to be a dream. _I thought, _there's no other way to explain it._ These thoughts happened in a split second, and then David smiled at me.

"Surprised Alex?"

And for the second time in under thirty six hours, I blacked out to his words.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

"Surprised Alex?"

I sat bolt upright, breathing raggedly. "What the-!" I looked around, I wasn't tired, so I guessed it was still dark. I was back in the cave, lying in the canopied bed, crap, I had really hoped that was just a nightmare. _Maybe it was though _I thought _Maybe there was no party, and they don't have _fangs _I just dreamt it all._

I stood up, walking back into the main room, they were all there. And they looked- perfectly normal. Same as they had when I had come back from job hunting.

"You okay Alex?" Kyle asked, smiling at me.

"I," I paused "I think? Really odd dream, that's all." I said.

They all glanced at each other, and I saw David shake his head. His eyes shone strangely when he looked at me, and I felt he knew I was lying.

"What was it about?" Eric asked.

"My parents," I lied, not wanting them to know I remembered if it hadn't been a dream.

"You never did tell why you ran away." David said, the others murmured their agreement. I sighed, knowing I'd have to tell the story now. I sat down on the edge of the candles next to Jesse and started, wanting to get through it quickly.

"I've been abused since I was five, by both my parents. I couldn't take it anymore, the day before I turned thirteen I left. They've never put up signs, never filed a missing persons, probably haven't even changed their lives at all. I was constantly told while I was there, I was a mistake, they wished I wasn't born, that I shouldn't have been, they'd be better off without me, I only took up space." I said all this fast as I could without garbling it, not taking time to explain it well made it hurt less.

They all reacted somewhat differently to this.

David didn't say anything, he still had that odd glint in his eyes that told me he knew I was lying about something.

Eric frowned slightly "That isn't right, parents should never say something like that to a child, even if their thinking it."

Kyle looked as if he wanted to say something but shook his head slightly, as if clearing it, making me wonder if he had had a similar experience.

Jesse's reaction surprised me most. He grabbed me around the middle and hugged my head for a second before letting me go. Acting as an older brother might, he said "Aww, poor Alex. But I guess that's why you fit in here," he laughed softly "We're all outcasts."

"Enough of this mush," Kyle muttered "I'm tired, and it's nearly dawn."

"It's that late?" I asked, but as he mentioned it, I noticed I was started to get tired, I hoped I would stop having freakish dreams.

"Night Alex," Jesse said, smirking at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Night," I said, walking back to my room. Or the other room. I guess it was mine. I always woke up there.

I woke up around three, thankfully with no more dreams. "Why am I sleeping so late?" I asked of no one. I grabbed the sunglasses off the table by my bed, a jean jacket I'd found last night, and headed out. Third time lucky maybe? Searching the boardwalk I finally found a place with a help wanted sign. A comic book store. How hard could it be to work there? Not hard at all. As soon as I walked in a young man came up to me. The same smell from last night, from my dream. What was wrong with me?

"Can I help you?" he asked.

I pulled myself together, trying to ignore the slightly intoxicating scent.

"I-yes, I saw the help wanted sign, I need a job, badly." God I sounded desperate, but I was, so I didn't care much. One of my hands was twisting absently around my earing... I had an earing? When did I get that? It was a small beaded dangle, with some sort of engraved bit of metal, and a small feather, it seemed tribal, which wasn't really my style.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked, that startled me slightly.

"I don't think so..." I paused, he couldn't be. But he looked familiar, the guy at the beach party. Crap, that definitely wasn't a dream.

"Yeah, yeah I have, you were at the party, you left though, good thing I guess, a couple people were found dead this morning. I'm glad I left when I did." This was bad, really bad.

_why does this make sense! _I wondered _they are not evil, they have been nothing but nice to me, why would it be any different for anyone else!_ But then another thought hit me _the men in the alley, they looked afraid when they saw David. _But it still didn't explain this, or why I felt hungry when I looked at the boy. It wasn't normal hunger either, it made my whole body ache, and my ears were pounding. No, that wasn't just noise, was that my hearbeat? No, it didn't match, it was his. _Kill him_ What the heck! Where did _that_ thought come from. I wanted to kill him though, I wanted to taste what was making that scent. _Blood_ No, no no no, this could not be happening, was I really thinking about killing this guy. I stepped toward him slightly, and then stopped myself, making my body lurch forward slightly.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked "You don't look well."

"I don't know," I said softly, I stepped closer, our eyes were locked. "I've definitely felt better."

He jumped back suddenly, startled by something. Me? Had my face changed? Morphed like I had seen the guys, with sunken features, yellow eyes, and fangs? I couldn't step back now, I was to far in, I was going to kill this boy, and I didn't even know why.

I acted on instinct I didn't know I had, one of my hands covered his mouth, the other stopped him from getting away as my teeth sunk into his neck.

The first draught of warm, sweet blood filled me instantly, warming my body from my head to the tips of my fingers and toes. The ache of hunger lessened slightly, but I couldn't let go. I was of two minds, half was screaming for me to stop, because in all truth this was sick and wrong. The other never wanted to stop, and that side was winning.

_No, this isn't right! I'm not a killer, and deffinitely not like this! _I thought, but I couldn't pull away.

_Focus _I thought _You aren't a killer, let him go, let him go, let him go. _The words ran over and over in my mind, starting ot everpower the fading hunger. I flung the boy from me, god please don't let him be dead.

No, no he wasn't, he was breathing, his heart was beating, faintly, though he was unconscious. I did the first thing in my mind, I called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"A man has been attacked, by... I don't know what, he's lost a lot of blood, and he's barely breathing." I said, not caring that my voice sounded broken, it would if I had just found this guy. Not just _Attacked _him.

"Where are you?"

"The comic book store, on the east side of the boardwalk, please hurry."

I dropped the phone, not waiting for her answer, and fled the room, wanting to get back to the cave. And never come out again, I was a monster, _they_ were monsters. And I was terrified of myself more than them. Of what I had just done, of what I could do.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

I layed on my bed until nightfall, waiting for the guys to come back, or wake up, whichever it was. _Monster, Demon, Vampire..._ Different names, all them, and me. I heard a small noise, probably the others coming back.

"Alex?" David called, my stomach seemed to fold in on itself, I had been trying to figure out how to ask. But I really didn't want to talk to all of them, I didn't think I could.

"I'm here," I said, pulling myself up out of bed and going to stand against the wall. My voice still sounded broken, it didn't surprise me.

"Something wrong Alexandra?" Eric asked.

That question let my mind burst open, I glared at them.

"Yes something is wrong!" I shouted, making it echo around the room. But then my voice dropped "I went out to get a job today, like I have every day since I got here, and actually found one. The guy I talked to about it, he was there, last night. At the beach party." I said, trying very hard to ignore the look of triumph growing more and more pronounced on David's face. "I was willing to think it all just a dream, until he told me people had been found there this morning, _dead_!"

I could see it on all of them now, god why had I been so _stupid_.

"What happened Alex?" David asked

"I almost killed him, I came so close that I could _see_ myself doing it, and by now he's either in the ICU or the morgue!"

"Oh he's not dead Alex, you'd know if he was." That stupid grin, that taunting, smug little smile. I couldn't take it, I stepped up to him.

"What the _hell_ did you do to me David!" I whispered, my voice deathly cold, I hated him so much in that instant I felt I might explode from it.

"You know what I did, what _we_ did," He said "We gave you family, and normal for the first time in your life!" I swayed slightly, he didn't sound angry, exactly, more, disappointed. Like I was a small child who had done something wrong. My hatred disappeared, I didn't know why, it just, ebbed away. The others were staring at us, David and I, nearly nose to nose. They had given me family, a place to stay, they had probably saved my life that night in the alley. But why, why this, I wanted to hate them. But I couldn't, in a way, David was right, they were my family, and they were all I had.

"You know what you are Alex, embrace it. We live forever, never grow old, never get sick, never die."

"But we must live in the shadows like demons! I want the sun David. I'll take it when I can keep the sun." And I stepped away "I'm going, I'll be back, but I need time to think."

As I headed to the door I heard him say one last thing.

"Finish what you started Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

The night was cool, and the breeze felt good on my face, I was sitting with my legs dangling over the edge of the boardwalk. I was so confused, about everything, even if bits and pieces made sense. I remembered hearing snatches of conversation on my way to Santa Carla, people always disappearing, murder capital of the world. Those made sense now. But there was so much other stuff I didn't get, there had to be _someone_ in Santa Carla who knew about this. But I could feel the hunger coming back, what would happen if- No! Keeping my thoughts _away_ from that possibility thank you very much.

I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't bother turning around, no one had come even close to me until now.

"Alexandra?" It was Eric, great, I didn't answer. He sat down next to me "Alexandra, listen, about what David-"

He stopped because I had laughed softly, though there was no humor in it.

"It doesn't matter what he said Eric," I muttered "It matters that he was right, he gave me family when I had none, and normal when I'd never had it. But he doesn't get that unlike him, I can't just turn my back on life."

Eric shrugged "That's David, he likes to mess with your mind in the beginning. Really he just wants you to be what _she_ couldn't."

"She?" I asked "The other girl?"

"Star," Eric said "He mutters her name sometimes when he sleeps."

"What did she do?" I asked, glad for something to take my mind off of the present.

"She cost him almost everything, because of her he lost his original family, before us."

"Why me then?" I asked

"Because you were there, because you seemed diffrent."

"I'm an almost sixteen year old runaway who almost got herself killed in an alley, that makes me different how?" I asked, tempted to roll my eyes.

"I don't know, David just thought you were different."

"I'm different because I almost killed that boy, that's what he's looking for isn't it. A girl who isn't afraid to kill, or will even if she is." I said, I knew I was right, but I didn't know if I spoke about myself or not. Eric started to say something else but I stopped him. "Go home Eric, I'll be back before morning, promise." I didn't wait for an answer. I stood up, and started back down the boardwalk, I wasn't sure exactly where I was going yet, I'd just let my mind wander.

I was at a hospital, great, I hated hospitals. How was I even going to get in? Oh right, lie, but tell them what? Deffinitely not that I called them, I didn't want to be interrogated, I was his sister? Stepsister? That might work.

It did, I'm not sure why, but the nurse and doctor believed everything I said. His name was Isaac, Frog? Really? That was a little odd, but who am I to say anything about people's names. They had given him several transfusions, but he had yet to regain consciousness. David's words rang in my mind, clear as when he spoke them. _Finish what you started_. I shook my head, clearing it.

Isaac stirred slightly, his eyelids fluttered, and then shot open. He sat up, and then fell backwards, thankfully not pulling any of the I.V. needles out.

"Woah, your okay, calm down." I said softly, please let him not recognize me.

"I...Where am I? I'm dead aren't I?" He said to me.

"No," I told him, resisting the urge to laugh "Your in the hospital, you aren't dead, but it was a close thing."

"My dad said they existed, I never believed him." Isaac muttered.

"What?" I asked

"Vampires, in Santa Carla, my dad always went on about it, I never believed him, just kept a little more careful at night. But in the middle of the day-" He stopped, and stared at me, the little color in his face draining. "You! It was you!" his voice rose slightly.

"Shut up or they'll hear you." I told him quietly "I'm not going to hurt you." _I hope _but I turned my mind away from that, it was easier as long as I focused on one thing, and that was figuring out if I could learn anything from this kid.

"How were you out during the day! Sunlight burns you!" I rolled my eyes I had only worked that out myself on the way here.

"Because I haven't killed anyone." I said softly.

"You tried to kill me!" he hissed

"Not on purpose! You think I can control it? I didn't even _know_ then." I said, forcing my voice to stay quiet.

"Then why are you here now?" He asked "Come to finish me off?" I glared

"You listen to me," I snapped "I could have killed you this afternoon, I didn't-"

"Barely." he muttered, I continued as if I had not heard this.

"I went back to the others-"

"There are others!" He demanded, his eyes widening.

"Yes there are, four of them. They saved my life."

"Your dead!"

"No I'm not, and that isn't what I meant! I was trapped in an alley with six men, they got me out." I said sourly, god, why had I come here. This really wasn't helpful to my already frayed nerves.

I glanced out the window, the sky had gone from black to navy. "Crap, I have to go." I told him, remembering my promise to Eric.

"Why?" I frowned at him, and he fell silent

"As far as your concerned you never saw me, you wake up when the doctor or nurse comes in." I said, he nodded, clearly not wanting this to get out either. I stood up, and walked back out the door, no one saw me except the receptionist on the way out.

The sky was medium gray when I got back. Eric was still awake, but he looked dead on his feet. "Go to sleep," I said softly "I'm not saying anything yet." He frowned for a moment, but started toward the hole in the floor, such an odd place to sleep. I went back to my room, and lay down on the bed. I was asleep soon as my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

Four o'clock in the afternoon, lovely time to wake up, now I had three hours to kill. I could go see Isaac,_ or_ I could do some exploring around here. I walked over to the place that Eric had disappeared, yep, a half concealed hole in the floor. Nothing but black down there, maybe there was a flashlight somewhere. It took twenty minutes but I fiinally did find a flashlight buried in the mess of shelves. No ladder, but it didn't seem very deep, I could probably just jump down. It was maybe a six foot drop if I hung over the side, no more than jumping out of a tree, I closed my eyes and let go.

Pain exploded in my left ankle, I had landed on it sideways. _Okay, don't yell, that isn't going to help, you probably just bruised it, calm Alexandra, calm._ I swung the flashlight around me, the tunnel ahead seemed straight, but the ceiling was low enough that I'd have to crouch to get through. However, now that I was down here, I noticed something else, how in the heck was I going to get back _up_. I shook my head, I'd worry about that later, and started down the tunnel, keeping as much weight of my left leg as I could. Every so often the tunnel curved, occasionally I caught sight of bats hanging from the ceiling, a sight I was now quite used to.

The tunnel opened up, and a smell hit my nose that made me gag. "What the-" I stopped, because upon opening my mouth I had almost thrown up. Which is odd for me, I've only thrown up once in my life, and that was when I had the flu. Things didn't usually gross me out, but it smelled like something had died in here, decades ago. I looked around, brushing my hair out of my face, it seemed I'd hit a dead end. Until I looked up.

_Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream. _Thank god I wasn't a sissy, who would currently be screaming her head off. The guys were all hanging upsidedown, clearly asleep, their feet, looked like giant versions of a bat's, curled around a metal bar that cut through the rock. It was funny almost, watching them sleep, their faces perfectly still, all except David's. His kept twitching, like he was dreaming. I wondered about what, the way his face was made it seem like it was a nightmare. What would he be afraid of, there must be something he hides under all the sarcasm. I wondered if they had to sleep this way, upsidedown, or it was just comfortable. Their arms seemed to defy gravity, crossed over their chest like those of a corpse. Well, I guess in a way that made sense.

There was no way I was going to be able to get out of here. The drop had been six feet with me dangling, meaning it was about eleven feet normally. I guess I could go back to sleep, not really anything else I _could _do down here, well, besides watching the guys sleep. Which, despite the fact that it was slightly interesting, it seemed like a stalker idea. So I curled up in one of the corners, -my nose finally having gotten used to the dead smell- and fell asleep almost as fast as I had this morning.

"What the hell!"

I shot up, still slightly asleep, and temporarily forgetting where I was. Blinking a couple times I found myself looking at the guys, three of whom looked truly surprised by their unexpected guest. Now that I _was_ awake I could feel my ankle again, odd, it didn't hurt anymore, at all. I had bruised it pretty badly coming down here, and by no means should sleeping on the floor have changed that. David did not look all that surprised, of course, he was David, things rarely earned emotion from him.

"Hi?" I said, trying not to laugh, Eric, Jesse, and Kyle still looked thunderstruck. "I may have gotten stuck down here, maybe, um three, four hours ago." I was having a hard time forming words, and I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

David cracked a sarcastic looking smile, making me laugh harder, what was wrong with me. Stupid dead smell fumes, must be going to my head. I couldn't breath, I could barely see, I was still laughing, I was going to pass out, seriously. Lightheaded, I felt like I was weightless, and then, everything was black.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

Dizzy why was I dizzy, oh right, I passed out lauging. What time was it?

"Hey look your moving!" A voice said, it sounded far away, but I still recognized it.

"Shut up Eric." I groaned, clutching my head in my hands.

"So? Why the laughing fit?"

"No. Flipping. Idea." I muttered, my head hurt so bad.

I looked up at Eric, he was the only one here.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Getting dinner." he said simply, his tone made it clear what he meant.

"So why are you still here?"

"Because someone needed to stay, and make sure you didn't injure yourself, again."

"Or you wanted me to tell you about last night. Not happening Eric." I said, frowing slightly.

"No seriously, I wasn't going to ask you about that!" I smirked slightly.

"Yeah, sure." I said, "Because you were soo worried about me. Mr. I sleep upside-down."

"Oh yes, mock me, when your the one falling down holes in the floor." He retorted, but he was smiling.

"I did not _fall _I simply, landed, on my ankle, wrong." I said, looking mock pouty.

"You really should have thought about the problem of getting back _up_ before you came _down_."

"I did," I said simply "I chose to ignore it."

"And the laughing fit?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I told you I don't know! Your freaking dead smell went to my head? My mind suddenly caught up with everything and somehow found it funny? David's sarcastic grin? I don't know!" I shouted.

Eric chuckled lightly "So about last night?"

"Eric I'm not saying _anything_." I growled

"Where did you go?" he asked, simple enough question, but then he'd ask more. Oh whatever, what did I care, he'd find out somehow anyway.

"The hospital." I told him.

"Why?"

"To see Isaac Frog." I said, smiling slightly when I said the bizarre name.

"Frog? As in Edgar and Alan Frog?" he asked

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Vampire hunters, Isaac must be one of their kids."

"Vampire hunters, seriously?" I asked "You expect me to believe that?" I said, even though I knew he was right, it fit with what Isaac had said.

"You really are an awful liar." Eric noted "Something you should work on."

I glared, "The people in the hospital believed I was his stepsister, I can't be that bad."

"Humans are easy to manipulate, I mean with _us_ quite honestly, your terrible."

I giggled "Why is that a bad thing."

"Because you probably would like to actually have David believe you when you say something."

"Fair enough, okay my turn."

"What?" Eric asked, "Your turn for what?"

"Questions, I really more confused than I can explain right now, and answers would be nice." I said.

"Fine, ask away." he said shrugging.

"Why doesn't my ankle hurt anymore?" I asked

"Because you heal faster, easy."

"Why do you sleep upside-down?"

"Its comfortable, and it feels weird not to."

"Coffins?"

He laughed "This _place_ is basically a coffin. We're safe here."

"What time is it?"

"That doesn't relate to anything we were just talking about."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically "I just want to know the time."

"About ten o'clock, not very late." He said.

"Can we go out, I'm sick of sitting here. I feel like I'm hyped up on too much sugar." I said, because despite my grogginess before, I felt wide awake now.

Eric laughed "Yeah, we could."

I smiled, then thought of something "One rule," I told him,

"Yes?" he asked, making his face look as innocent as possible.

"You kill anyone, and I'm gone."

"Gone how?"

"Gone as in bye Santa Carla, hello new country gone." I said.

He smiled like there would be no way I'd be able to get away, there probably wasn't, but I could put up one hell of a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

Eric convinced me to have us take his motorcycle, rather than walk for the hour it would take to get to the boardwalk. I didn't really mind, though I gave him a hard time about it, I loved riding, I had since I was very small. Back when I had spent summers with my great uncle, he used to take me for rides all the time.

"Eric?" I asked, we were walking down the boardwalk, watching people around us run about, shouting to each other.

"Hmm?"

"Did you really do the same thing as me? With the wine bottle?" I asked, remembering David's comment my first night.

"Yes I did, why?" He was giving me a strange look, as if afraid I might lash out like I had yesterday night.

"No reason really, I just wondered. You don't really seem," I paused, trying to find good words "Cut out for this life the way they are. Your too soft, you have to much of a moral balance to not be bothered by killing people." I told him. He stared at me, not saying anything for a while.

"I guess, in the beginning I wasn't really, I was half for, what, a month? Two? Until David finally got frustrated and locked me in an old asylum with two girls." I shivered

"He freaks me out sometimes, he seems so calm, friendly sometimes, but-" he finished for me

"He lashes out when you don't expect it." I nodded.

"What's he going to do to me...If I don't?" I asked, Eric didn't answer. I hadn't really expected him to, I wanted to go see Isaac, but I wasn't really sure _why_. I guess I could, why should Eric stop me.

"Hey," I said, deciding I go even if he did try and stop me.

"What?"

"I want to go to the hospital." I told him, "Aaand I can't really go myself." I paused "Well I could, but it would take a lot longer." I stared right into his eyes, dark, navy blue eyes.

Suddenly I really didn't care whether we went to the hospital or not, I probably wouldn't have cared if the world had exploded right then. I only knew that I never wanted to look away from his face again.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, but if your anything like you have been-" his words snapped me out of my reveir.

"Then you'll never hear the end of it." I told him, he sighed. What had just happened to me, one minute I was focused, the next I was just, lost, looking at him.

_Put your eyes back in your head Alexandra _I told myself as we made our way back to the bike. It was a fairly short ride to the hospital, much shorter than it was to walk anyway. I told them what I had last time, I was his step-sister coming to visit, Eric was my brother.

Isaac was awake, his eyes narrowed when I walked in.

"Changed your mind about not-" I cut him off

"Isaac I'm not, so please, do me a favor, and shut up about it." I said

"Who's he, one of your bloodsucker _friends_?" He demanded

I rolled my eyes "Yes Isaac he is, be nice or I may just change my mind anyway." It was an empty threat, I knew it, he didn't.

He paled, then glanced at Eric.

"Eric, this is Isaac Frog, Isaac, this is Eric." I said Eric waved, unlike Isaac he was smiling. I half wondered if he wanted to scare Isaac on purpose.

"Why did you bring him!" Isaad demanded.

"Because," I said "We were out, I didn't feel like walking here, and he agreed."

"Where's the rest of them! Waiting for you?" God he could be annoying.

"No, they are somehwere else." I forced the words out through gritted teeth. Isaac heard my tone correctly, his frown deepend. I wasn't sure why I liked coming here, he annoyed me, but it was so much fun to toy with his fear. Wow, that was a really sick way of thinking about it, I wasn't normally like that.

"Why not just kill me? You want to, I can see it in your eyes." Isaac said his pale brown eyes flashing.

Eric raised his eyebrows at me, as if to say 'Is this kid for real?'

"You never said your name either." He added.

"Alexandra," I told him, I wished he would stop talking about me killing him, it just made the hunger all that worse. Eric put his hand on my shoulder, as if he knew where my mind was. I turned my head away from Isaac to look at him. And you can probably imagine how shocked I was when he kissed me.

It was not deep, or passionate, it was the kind of kiss you get from someone who cares for you, but prefers to hide what they think. It was sweet in its way, though quickly broken, as we had both forgotton our surroundings, meaning Isaac.

"Hey! I'm still here, I don't want to see you leeches make out. Go do that in a cave." I laughed softly, he just hit to close to home for me not to. Eric and I turned away from each other, both slightly embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks burning red, and I felt he might have flushed as well.

Suddenly Eric stiffened "We have to go." He said suddenly, I looked at him questioningly. He shook his head, what could have happened, what was making him so nervous.

We were back at the cave in about ten minutes, despite the fact it should have taken a half hour. It didn't take me long to figure out why Eric was nervous, even though I wasn't sure how he had known. The others were back.

And David looked murderous.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

I took in the scene in front of Eirc and I. Kyle and Jesse, looking a little annoyed, standing in the background. David right in front of us, looking absolutely furious, if looks could kill, we'd both be dead. Then my eyes found a body, a man, in his early thirties maybe. Sprawled on the floor, clearly dead, several wooden stakes scattered around him.

"What happened here?" I asked, finding my voice. Much to my surprise, it was quite steady, I had expected to squeak.

"What happened?" David asked "Your _friend_ told his father, who decided to come here and wait for us." He said the word friend in the same way Isaac did, full of contempt. I felt anger boil through me, how dare he blame me for this, when he'd gotten me into it in the first place!

"Clearly you had it under control." I said, really knowing I should keep my mouth shut, but my mind was ignoring my common sense.

"He wasn't the only one here, his brother came with him, and two others." Kyle said.

"Four people, you three should be more than a match for them from how you act, clearly, looks are decieving." I spat.

Quite suddenly I found myself up against the wall, David was half strangling me, I could barely breath. His face morphed, looking demonic again, yellow eyes, ringed with red, fangs extended, features sunken. I was terrified suddenly, and then, he let me go. He had wanted to scare me, so I would stop challenging him. But I wasn't finished yet.

"Besides, _David_, shouldn't you be happy? One less hunter that might catch you? One less nuisance in Santa Carla?" I asked him, glancing away for a half second, Eric's gaze locked with mine, temporarily destracting me. He looked afraid. For me?

David had disappeared, the others were watching me like I was crazy.

"You got some nerve little sister." Jesse said quietly.

"Who is he?" I asked watching the dead man.

"Alan Frog, your buddy Isaac's father." I glared at Jesse

"Let me put something straight in your head, Isaac, is not my friend. I hate him actually, and the feeling is mutual, I go see him so I can maybe straighten this mess out in my head. Because frankly, I'm tired of being confused." I snapped.

"Alexandra?" I turned to face Eric, there was only one way David could have found out about Isaac, and that was through Eric.

"What?" I asked

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I don't want to hear it Eric." I muttered.

"I-" he started again

"Eric, really, I don't want to hear it."

I walked outside, to the edge of the bluff.

"Jesse's right, you have a lot of nerve." David's soft, always slightly taunting voice came from behind me.

"Guess I do, or I'm just really _really _stupid." I said smiling.

"That could be it too," He said "But I doubt it."

"I know why you picked me." I said, not turning to look at him as he stood beside me.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Because you thought I could be what Star wasn't, seems you were wrong." I said

"Oh I don't think I was wrong, you're stronger than she was, at least in a mental sense, weaker in the other."

"And get reminded every time I fall asleep, just how close I came." I muttered

He laughed softly at my remark. My mind fell on Eric's words, how David locked him in an old asylum. Would he do that to me? I hoped not, it didn't seem like I would hold up that long. If the hunger was this bad now, what would it be in a month? I didn't want to think of that. _Then end it_ Again, my mind thinking things I didn't want it to. _You know how_. My fingers rubbed my temple, those thoughts seemed to give me a headache. Glancing sideways at David I saw that he was smiling, in a way like he knew what I was thinking about. Then without any further warning than that smile, I found myself falling off the edge of the bluff. Right towards the ocean rocks.

*Hides head* don't kill me for killing Alan please! I am just a writer!

Alex will be fine, you know that, vampires can fly XD

Luna


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

I screamed for probably three seconds. At which point I noticed something.

I had stopped falling.

Would it ever end?

Probably not, just go with it Alex.

My body was suspended in midair. Floating. I looked up at David, yep, he was still smiling. He did that on purpose! Hmm. If I was floating, how hard could it be to go up, to fly. The wind seemed to whisper around me, and I shot upwards slightly, so I was level with the edge of the bluff. A sort of hysteric laugh escaped me, a result of the fact that I was unintentionally defying gravity.

"Well look at that," David said, his tone mocking "You can fly."

I rolled my eyes "For once David, shut up."

"Make me." He taunted, his eyes lighting up.

"I couldn't even if I tried." I retorted

"Sure about that?"

I stepped back onto the bluff, and smacked him across the face. He kept grinning, good god, could _anything_ faze him. Well yes, the whole Frog incident had, but not for long.

"Told you, not even if I tried. And you wouldn't fight back. Afraid you'll break a nail under those gloves?" Why could I never keep my mouth shut.

Still grinning, everything hurtful or spiteful just seemed to slide off him.

"Now that wasn't nice," He chided, still in the same, taunting tone.

I scoffed "Like your ever nice to anyone."

"I can be nice," he argued.

"Yeah," I said sarcasticaly "Sure." I walked away, then stopped, looking at the bikes. My mind sparked a sudden idea, a very stupid, very reckless, yet extremely tempting idea. I went with it, mounting David's bike, I knew how to ride, and it would be interesting to see what would happen when he caught up.

"Where you going Alex?" He asked, his eyes had hardened slightly, he was not happy, oh sweet revenge. I loved it.

"For a ride David, hope you don't mind," I revved the engine "Not that it matters." I told him, -my own sarcastic grin matching the one he had worn before.- and took off down towards the road.

Faintly I could hear him calling after me, but it faded quickly into the rushing wind. I wasn't sure where I was going, just that I wanted him to follow. Glancing behind me I could see him, riding one of the other's bikes. I pushed his bike faster, but he was still catching up. Oh well, lets see if I can still pull this off. When I was a eight I had crashed my cousin's dirt bike, he thought it had crushed me, but I came up perfectly fine, having jumped off at the last second. The bike on the other hand, not so lucky.

I swerved off the road slightly, making it look accidental, slamming the brake so hard I really did almost fly off. Swinging the bike around with its own momentum, I skidded it to a halt so if fell over me. Uncomfortable, but not unbearable, I waited for him to catch up.

"Alex?" his voice sounded uncertain, and for once, genuinely concerned.

He was standing over me now, just bent down to pick up the bike. I sprung up, tackling him.

"HA!" I shouted gleefully, taking pleasure in his shocked face. "Aww, did you think I was hurt?" I mocked, standing up.

"Intresting move," he commented, looking at his bike.

"I learned it when I was eight, on a dirt bike, which got completely destroyed. Your bike is a little harder to break."

"That implies you were trying to break it."

I smirked "Maybe I was, got my point across anyway." I told him

"And what would that be?" He asked

"You don't control me David, I can do what I want."

"We'll see about that." his tone made me want to shrink away, but I stood my ground.

"We certainly will." my voice was still perfectly calm.

I'm not exactly sure what came over both of us then. But we both knew when the time came, one of two things was going to happen. I was going to give in, or we were going to clash, hard. For now it was just a game, seeing who could bait the other further. But it was going to get worse, much much worse.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

Three weeks passed without incident, I slept until late afternoon, going out some days, staying others. At night I would either stay with Eric, we'd go out sometimes, both still slightly embarrassed around each other. Or David, in which case our game would go on, taunting and goading each other, I did end up successfully trashing his bike. Which he was unable to use for a week while it got fixed. Sometimes I'd go with them, watching from a distance. Letting the sound of screaming clear my mind whenever I veered toward cracking. David and I went back and forth, discussing the "game's" rules. If I gave in I had to admit it, swallow what pride I had and ask him for help. And it had to be Isaac, I had argued so much against that one, but it had been right after I trashed his bike that that rule came in, and I had no chance changing it. He couldn't force me to do it, and there was no threatening at all, but if I lasted a full two months and didn't then those rules disappeared. It got worse every day, now getting to the point where until nightfall I rarely left the cave.

I woke up much later the that day, six o'clock, an hour and a half until it got dark. I decided I was going to go out, I felt restless. I squinted slightly, even with my sunglasses. Since the Isaac problem it had gotten about twenty times worse.

I walked through the town listlessly, not sure where I wanted to go. Maybe get something to eat, jeez I hadn't eaten in what, twenty someodd days? How was I not hungry? _But I am_ My thoughts reminded me, I shook my head. Maybe some normal food would help a bit. Then I remembered I was flat broke, digging my hands through the pockets of my jacket, I found, five dollars. Woop de flipping do. Well that would be enough for pizza, something to put in my stomach. I wandered up to the first stand I came to (Because they were everywhere around town) and bought a giant slice.

My stomach grumbled slightly, but as I walked away, about to take a bite, I gagged. My insides seemed to knot, sending pain shooting through my stomach. And the smell, the smell made me nauseous. I leaned up against the wall of a building, dropping the pizza and clutching my abdomen. I felt exhausted all of the sudden, so weak I could pass out right here. I stumbled down the street a little further, and sunk to the ground in the first alley I came to. My headache was back, my stomach was still twisted, I felt awful. And then, something lessened it, the warm delicious scent curled around me, beckoning. I buried my face in my knees, disgusted, and afraid, I was not letting that happen again.

I wasn't sure how long I was there, only that I was snapped from my thoughts by the sound of motorcycles.

"Hey Alex," Jesse's playful voice came from above me, but I didn't raise my head

"She does not look well." Kyle pointed out.

"Kyle shut up, you know what it's like." Eric muttered.

"Come on Alex, lets go for a ride." David's voice, I looked up.

"No way I'm going anywhere with you." I muttered.

"Alex come on, you'll feel better."

I laughed bitterly "Yes I would, but then you'd win the game all to soon."

"What's she going on about?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing important." I heard David mutter.

Eric pulled me up, I went reluctantly. My head was still pounding.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said

Kyle chuckled "Not like you really have a choice."

"Course not," I grumbled as I got on the bike behind David, wrapping my arms around him.

I was vaguely aware of where we were going. I wasn't happy about it, but I was too tired to do anything, quite literally I felt dead on my feet. Nearly a month, and here we go again, I leaned up against one of the tree's growing along the side of the beach. Watching the guys go down to the fire. Screams and shouting filled my ears, one stood out. It was familiar, what was Isaac doing here, I came a bit closer. Yes that was definitely him, and the guys were staying well away, I felt slightly angry all of the sudden. He should be smarter than this, he knows how much danger there is at night, and actually believes it now. Yet there he was, either too injured, or too scared to try and run.

David's eyes met mine, I knew that look, I met it with a glare. Now, looking a bit closer at Isaac, I wondered if he was here on purpose. I would have to see him tomorrow, if David was threatening him to come (which I didn't doubt) then I needed proof. This was getting out of control.

Finished, the guys came back up to me, Jesse and Kyle messing around, pushing each other sideways until one of them fell over. David watching me with the same, half expectant look, Eric with something like sympathy.

I didn't sleep well at all. I kept waking up thinking someone was watching me, someone I knew, but had forgotten. I left for the comic book store as soon as I was awake, around four thirty.

"Isaac," I called when I walked in, I could see him, he was avoiding my gaze, and ignoring me.

"Isaac!" I yelled, he finally looked at me, he looked awful, dark shadows under his eyes, and his skin was an unhealthy gray color.

"What?" He asked

"I need you to tell me something-"

"Why should I tell you anything?" He demanded.

"Because I need to know if I'm right!" I snapped "Why were you there last night, I thought you had stopped with the parties?"

He frowned "I had, but one of your _friends_-" I cut him off

"His name is David, and he's only trying to get to me." I told him

"Well that does not help the fact that I'll end up just like you if I don't go when he says!" I bit my lip, holding back a nasty retort.

"Well if you _keep _going your more likely to end up dead than anything else." I muttered.

"What! Is that what he's doing?"

"I said that before idiot!"

"But you didn't say why!"

"Isaa can you please not shout?" I asked, my headache was back again.

"So what can you do about it?" He asked

"I can prove he's cheating at the game." I said softly.

"Game?"

"Yes, game, our sick, twisted, who can bait the other further game."

"And that does?" he asked, looking skeptical.

"It means it ends, and he stops trying, and I actually get some _peace_."

He started to say something else but I stopped him.

"I have to go, it's bad enough being out right now, I feel like I'm going to pass out. Plus it takes me an hour to walk from here back home, so I need to get there before the guys wake up."

"But-"

"Isaac, really, I _have_ to go." I said, and left without a backwards glance.

Truth be told I had been having a hard time standing there and not attacking him, however I did need to get back. So I wasn't _really_ lying.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

"Morning Alex." Jesse greeted, always said that when they came up, since night was their morning.

"Morning," I said, my voice flat.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just need a word with David." I said, as the aforementioned came up. I gave him my 'you are so very dead' glare, he smirked.

Outside he finally spoke "Something to say Alex?"

"You broke the rules," I told him "Your threatening Isaac."

He looked mock hurt "Why would I ever do something like that?"

"Because your a sick, sadistic, psycho vampire?" I suggested, speaking the word vampire aloud for the first time since becoming one.

He shrugged "Whatever you say. But the game isn't off, I'm done threatening your friend." I glared

"Would you all get something through your thick heads! He is not my friend!"

"Prove it," He taunted, grinning. "You say he's not your friend, why see him, why warn him, he isn't your friend then _why is he still here._"

I didn't answer, I didn't have one that he would find worth anything. I truly had no excuse, besides the fact that it went against _everything_ I knew, everything I was, and he wouldn't listen to that. But what would I lose really. It wasn't moral, the complete opposite, that was true of course, it'd be murder. But I had no dreams for life, I used to, but they were long gone. Years of abuse had seen to that. And what I stood to gain...Family, friends, some slight form of normal, however twisted it was. _Never grow old, never get sick, never die._ I was going to cave sooner or later, if I lasted another month it'd be over regardless. But that was the point wasn't it. If I _could _hold out another month, then I should. I would, but first, my turn to mess with his mind.

"I don't have an answer you would listen to." I said "And I have no excuse for the same reason." His grin widened. I smiled to myself, I was playing with fire here.

"But your going to have to wait David, because you can taunt me all you want. Until this game is over, I'm not giving up." Though his grin was still there I saw anger flash in his eyes. And there was something forced in his voice.

"You think it's bad now Alex, wait and see."

"I'll take my chances, no worse than anything I've been through before." For a moment anger burned in his eyes, but he turned away, heading back inside. What I'd said was half true, I had gone through several times when I lived with my parents when I had been in pain this bad. And that was constant, this wasn't, staying away from people, and normal food, the only problem was my headache. For now anyway.

I stayed outside for a long time after that. I could hear the guys inside, joking around with each other. I had no intention of going back inside yet, or going anywhere else. Casting my mind around I thought of something I hadn't since being pushed of the bluff. Flying.

I hadn't experimented with it, I had completely forgotten thanks to becoming wrapped up in the game. I stepped to the edge of the bluff, teetering for a moment because this would be a suicide move to a normal person. I stepped off into the open air.

Here's the thing about walking off a cliff, it's much like falling down a flight of stairs. Thankfully without the impact, but it's the same helpless feeling of gravity forcing you downward, seemingly faster than normal.

Just like last time, I stopped, maybe fifteen feet down, floating, like I was laying on my stomach. The wind picked up around me, like I was in a mini tornado. I wanted to fly forward, so I was out over the ocean. My body shifted slightly, and suddenly I wasn't at the bluff, I was directly over the churning sea. I had moved thirty feet, and I hadn't felt it. Moving farther was slower it seemed. But little spaces, short jumps, happened in a matter of seconds. I drifted back to the bluff, sitting down on the edge again. Why did I do this to myself? I'd just proved another upside. When I wanted to keep away from them.

I stood up, walked back inside, past the boys, ignoring them calling me, and into my room. I sank down on my bed.

"Hey where ya going Eric?"

"Gonna go check on Alex?"

"See if she's okay?"

I could hear Jesse and Kyle's taunts, and Eric's faint "Shut up." Before he came in.

I did not feel like seeing any of them, so I played along with what Jesse and Kyle were. Hanging upsidedown off the foot of the bed, I smiled at Eric.

"Something wrong Eric?" I asked, mocking smile still on my face.

He raised his eyebrows, probably wondering if I had gone completely insane.

"Just-"

"Checking on me, I'm not deaf." I said

"Right,"

"But seriously, you look confused."

"I am a little confused,"

"About?"

"What were you talking to David about?"

"That?" I asked "We were discussing the game, he isn't very happy with me at the moment."

"What game, I keep hearing the two of you say that."

"We have a game Eric, for want of a better word, because by no means is it fun."

"What is it about?" He looked slightly concerned now.

"Well, it's about a lot of things. Mocking, baiting, blood, me trashing his bike..." I trailed off.

"Wait, when did this start?"

"Right after the Alan Frog incident." I said "He pushed me off the bluff, mocked me, so I took his bike, and successfully crashed it, while staying perfectly unharmed myself. And sadly that time his bike survived. Next time however it was not so lucky."

Eric just stared at me "What is the point of this?"

I smiled "Basically me trying to annoy the hell out of him as much as possible. And him trying to weaken me enough that I'll finally snap." My tone was conversational, and I swear I heard David give a small chuckle from the other room. I was a little lightheaded from being upsidedown so long. I sat up, my vision going dark and the room spinning for a second or so.

"Woah, headrush." I muttered, standing up. I walked back out to the others, I knew they had heard our conversation. And Jesse was trying not to laugh, I could see the concealed snickers shaking his body. I smirked "Something funny Jesse?"

"Nothing at all Alex, you just seem in a good mood." he was still failing to conceal his laughter.

"I am, oddly enough, I think I'm going to go out." Did I really just say that? Because I was not thinking it. "Alone." I added, then thought for a moment, and turned to David. "Not like I have anything else to do." I said softly.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

The boardwalk seemed to have become the center of my life. I went there happy, sad, furious, a ton of other things spinning around my head. The lights, the noise, it all seemed to calm me slightly, though why, I wasn't sure.

"Alex?" I heard a tentative, and familiar, voice behind me, I ignored it.

"Alexandra!" Yep, it was Isaac.

"Hmm?" I said, not turning to look at him as he fell in step beside me.

"Well, did it work, is he not going to threaten me anymore?"

"I wouldn't say it worked, but yes, he's done threatening you." I said softly.

"So, why are you here?"

"To tell the truth I don't know, I just, came." I said then added "What do you want Isaac, last time I checked, you hate me."

"Well, you sort of did try and save my life." Issac shrugged "And succeeded I guess."

I nodded "For someone who just lost his father a month ago your surprisingly calm toward me."

"Wait, you didn't have anything to do with that though, right?" I glanced at him, his eyes flashed.

"Well it was the guys, so-" he cut me off

"What!"

"How did you not know, your the one who told your dad about them and me!"

"So your saying I sent my father to his death!"

I admit, I had been a little harsh to tell him that, but I nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but stopped. Giving him a small, rather sympathetic smile, I jumped off the edge of the boardwalk and landed ten feet lower in the sand. He looked down at me, slightly startled.

"What are you doing?" He demanded

"Walking in the sand, do you have a problem with it? Or are you going to come down?" Jeez my emotions were out of whack, one second I'm having a shouting match with him and now I'm walking along the beach.

"I can't jump that far!"

I smiled "Sure you can, hang off the side and the drop is smaller." What was I doing? It felt like a stranger was talking through me, even though I knew it was me. He gave me a slightly exasperated look, but did what I said.

It was quieter down here, and no one else was here but us. I was staring at him, and his scent brushed over me. I looked away, my conscious mind was catching up with what my unconscious mind had been doing. Hunger and thirst shot through me, sending pain through my abdomen and chest. I sunk to the ground, suddenly very weak. Isaac stopped.

"Alex?" he asked crouching next to me "Alex are you okay?"

"Go, run away." I said softly, not raising my head.

"What?"

"Isaac go!" He ran for it, understanding my meaning now. I didn't look up, didn't watch him go, if I did I would follow him. Instead I sat cross-legged in the sand, head down, eyes looking out over the ocean. My mind wandered, settling on my parents. If you could call them that. I'd known nothing but cruelty and pain at their hands, I didn't miss them. But I missed the rest of my family, the ones who actually cared about me, none of them ever realized though. And I had been too afraid to tell them, for fear I would get beaten worse. I had been ignorant then, thinking that by running away, I might spark some caring in my parent's hearts. How wrong I'd been, I went from place to place, staying for no more than a few weeks, traveling farther and farther west. It seemed that now I would stay here, not like I had much choice. I was a half-vampire, I was barely sixteen (My birthday was tomorrow), it was the middle of september, and I had no money. The only thing I had was the guys, who had given me a place to stay, and a strange, yet accepting family.

Time seemed to have gone abnormally fast while I was absorbed in my thoughts. The sky was getting lighter, albeit slowly. It was time I headed back, I seemed to dread that a lot, going back. It wasn't like I didn't like being around them, the only one I was really uncomfortable around was David, his moods changed so fast one would think he was a pregnant woman, or bipolar. Which would make more sense, not that much made sense anymore.

By the time I was back the sky was turning pale orange, the guys were already asleep. I dropped on my bed, not bothering to take off my shoes, or jacket, and fell straight to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

I woke up to someone blowing in my ear, I shot up into a sitting position, knocking someone aside, a bright green haired someone.

"What the hell Jesse!" I shouted

"Oh, someone's not in a good mood," He said grinning

"You wouldn't be either, I just woke up on my birthday to-" I stopped, because Jesse had gasped. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"You never said your birthday was coming up!"

"Why would I?" I asked

"Because you could have gotten presents!"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious!"

"Jesse your almost _never_ serious." I said

"But I am now! Why didn't you say anything!" he looked like a small child, who had just been told Christmas was canceled.

"Because it wasn't important! I had other things on my mind." I told him. Yeah, like finding out I was a vampire.

"Well, I'm getting you a present, and so are the others."

I smiled disbelievingly "I'll believe that when I see it."

"And you will!" He ran from my room. I stayed there, shaking my head slightly, still smiling. Jesse was odd sometimes. Often he was like an older brother, joking, but a little protective, now he was acting like a two year old presented with candy.

I walked out ten minutes later, my hair brushed, and wearing some slightly nicer clothes. A navy halter top, and a black tule skirt I had found in the closet. Might as well humor Jesse, and it was my sixteenth birthday, I deserved to dress up a bit.

"Well you look nice," Eric commented, earning a snicker from Jesse, who was walking out. I rolled my eyes,

"Did someone fail to mention his insanity?" I asked "Because I'm noticing it more and more."

"He's just excited." I raised my eyebrows

"Right. And that's any different from any other day I've seen him insane why?"

"He's been excited since you got here." Kyle added

"No I think he's been excited longer than that, try the minute we found you." Eric said.

"Any idea as to why?"

"New sister, new person to annoy."

"But he doesn't really annoy me," I paused and added "Constantly, anyway."

"That's going to change," Kyle muttered

"Are you guys coming!" I laughed softly, hearing Jesse's impatient voice outside. David sighed, I thought I heard him mutter something but I didn't catch what it was.

"Let's go boys," He said "See ya Alex."

"Bye Alexandra," Eric said

Kyle waved, an odd sort of half smile on his face, like he was embarrassed by Jesse's antics.

"Bye," I called as they walked out. Silence, for exactly five seconds.

I heard a small noise, like someone banging lightly on the wall.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoing around the cave "Jesse if this is you, you will never have another peacful moment in your undead life."

Hiding, crouched behind one of the shelves, I saw a head of pitch black hair.

"Isaac!" I frowned "Are you insane?" I demanded dragging him out.

"No, I was worried."

"Isaac if they had found you, you'd be dead right now. Do you have any idea how _stupid_ it was to come here?"

"Maybe, but I had to make sure you were okay, last night-"

"I'm fine, you know what was wrong last night." I said

"So today is your birthday?"

"Yes, I'm sixteen today." I said "But seriously, you need to start _listening_ to your common sense." Jeez, I was one to talk, I had pretty much abandoned common sense the minute I went with David in the alley.

"I do! But, you looked so sick, you still do kind of, your eyes are yellow-"

"What!"

"Your eyes, their weird golden yellow, like your friend David's."

Lovely, my eyes were probably going to stay that way. "Yeah, I'm just hungry." I said softly

"I can get food-"

"Isaac, not what I meant." He could be rather forgetful.

He paled a little "Oh,"

"Yeah, oh." I muttered.

"Oh!" Isaac seemed to have remembered something, and started digging around in a backpack I hadn't noticed before. He pulled something out, a wooden stake.

"I didn't come completely unprepared, my uncle must have given me at least fifty of these in the past week." He handed it to me "Case things get out of hand, they work."

"Isaac I could never kill any of them," I began

"You don't have to, this thing hurts whether it hits them in the heart or not."

I laughed, it was just such a strange idea. I flipped it in my hand, it was a strange feeling, even though it was just a piece of wood. It felt almost, when I held it, like my entire body was tingling, it was a slightly uncomfortable feeling.

"You should go," I said "Before they get back."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

I will admit, the boys can throw a party, I'm not huge on parties, but as far is they go, it was fun.

Jesse was the source of much of my amusement. He spent half the time trying to find a way to get a tiara on my head without my noticing.

David, well what to say, I had to give him credit, and an unspoken thanks, for ignoring the game for a night.

Kyle constantly surprised me, he did things without second thought, he lived in the moment he was in, not holding on to anything but the present. At one point he pulled me out of my escape from tiara holding Jesse, and swung me around so we were face to face. I was pretty sure I had turned bright red, but he started twirling me and I relaxed, it was effortless to dance with him. I wasn't a bad dancer, but I wasn't particularly good either, yet, there I was, being swung and twirled around the cave with utter simplicity.

Eric, stayed in the background, he smiled and watched. But when I was dancing with Kyle I glanced at him, and saw his eyes flash. Was he jealous? Nah, course not, both of us were still acting as though what had happened in the hospital hadn't happened at all.

My present, as it turned out, was a bike, a Harley sportster. Where they got the money I wasn't sure, I just took consolation in the fact that they had bought it, not stolen it. Jet black, sparkling slightly, painted with twisted rose vines. I loved it.

I slept well, dreamless.

"Alex," I heard a voice through my sleep, I muttered incomprehensibly back.

"Alex!" The hushed voice sounded scared now. I rolled over.

Something shook me, I shot up, still half sleeping.

"WhyamIbeingshakenawake." I asked, voice garbled slightly.

"Because I need your help."

"Isaac? What are- never mind." I muttered, blinking a couple times. Isaac came into view, black haired, brown eyed, eyebrows raised at my half asleep dialogue.

"Do the words, 'I no longer like daylight' mean anything to you Isaac?" I asked

"Not my fault," He muttered

"Sort of is, you woke me up." I said

"Keep your voice down-"

"Have you ever seen them asleep?" I asked "They aren't gonna wake up until the sun sets, no matter how much noise we make."

He looked at me as if he didn't believe a word, but let the subject drop.

"What do you want Isaac?"

"I told you, I need your help-"

"I caught that, but with what?"

"My uncle, he won't let me out of his sight, I had to lie, say I was tired, go upstairs, wait an hour and a half for him to think I was asleep, and then creep out my third floor window." Isaac said.

"How can I help with this?" I asked, truly confused.

"Just convince him I'm not helpless, please."

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud, "Isaac, I'm a half vampire remember, an 'evil creature of darkness' your uncle seeing us in the same place, would just make him more protective, give him a while to calm down."

"But-"

"Isaac, get this through your head. He. Will. Hate. My. Guts." I said "The minute he sees me around you I'm going to end up either dead, or bait for the guys."

"But-"

"No." I said firmly "I'm going back to sleep."

"Alex!"

"Isaac, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, if you want to stay, and end up David's dinner, be my guest." I said lying back down.

Isaac was spluttering at my cold reply.

"I'm serious, you can sit here all day and watch me sleep, but as soon as the guys wake up, they will find you. And that will not end well. At. All."

"They didn't last time-" he started,

"Lucky break," I muttered, sleep pulling me back under, I didn't hear his reply.

Thankfully, when I woke up it seemed he'd heeded my advice and gone home before sundown.

I figured I had a few minutes before the guys were up, so I ran out of the cave, shoving sunglasses on my face, to see the last moments of light. The horizon was barely tainted by the fiery orange, but it made me smile to see it. Just as the last bits of light disappeared I heard small laugh behind me.

"Simple things make happiness, your overthinking all of it." Kyle said.

"Thanks for that bit of wisdom master yoda, anything else to add?" I asked snidely

"No, but it's true, your hanging on to your human side so much, when if you let it go, you'll see that it's not so bad."

I turned to him "Murder isn't something I can take lightly Kyle."

"That's because you come looking at it from the wrong perspective, it's murder when someone kills a cow for meat isn't it? But is that considered wrong?" He asked, I hated to admit, but he had a definite point. "People kill animals every day for food. Why is what we do any different?"

"Because people have lives Kyle, Lives, and families, and friends, people who care." I said softly

"You can't hold on forever Alex, do yourself a favor, and let go before your forced to, none of us want to see the end of this game if you don't."


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review and Vote

_"Girls like you don't deserve to have nice things Alexandra Blackwood_, my _parents buy me everything I want." Amelia's voice was scathing, and her words made me furious._

_I glared, hateful fire in my eyes "Amelia you don't know a _thing_ about my family!" And I punched her in the face._

_She screamed bloody murder, going on about how I had probably broken her nose. The teacher ran over, scolding me while she checked Amelia's nose. _

_"Call your parents...Suspension, possible expulsion..." _

_"Did you see her? She exploded!"_

_"That's the fourth time she's punched Amelia!"_

_"She shouldn't be allowed near us, she's dangerous."_

_"She's crazy, should be locked up in a 'sylum" _

_Everyone's voices were a blur around me. I had had enough, I was sick and tired of being made fun of because my clothes were always dirty, ripped, and several sizes too small. They didn't know, they didn't have a clue what it was like. Everything was my fault, everything. At home I was blamed for things as simple as a missing sock, to as bad as my father getting fired from his job. I was beaten if I kept my mouth shut, or if I spoke, no matter what every day was the same. I wanted to run away, I hated my life, I hated my school, I couldn't bear staying here another day. And tomorrow, tomorrow was my thirteenth birthday, and my parents would take every card I got sent from the rest of the family, and burn them. Well I'd had enough, I wasn't going to take it anymore, and maybe, just maybe, by running away, they would see that they really did love me, and want me. Maybe they'd see that I wasn't just a mistake._

My eyes flew open. God I hated that dream, that memory. Amelia Raymond, my best friend turned worst enemy since the age of seven. Half of me missed her, the other half was glad she was gone.

Pain shot through my body like a knife, and I cried out. That had happened a lot in the last few weeks, getting more and more frequent. But it caught me off guard every time. One month, twenty eight days. And only two left.

I hadn't seen Isaac since telling him to leave that day after my birthday. Which was something I was thankful for, I don't think I'dve been able to be near him without snapping. I hadn't really left the cave since then either, I felt sick constantly, and so weak most days that I could barely stand. My mind had been split in two, one being my normal self. And the other was something else, that I had caught glimpses of when I was angry, it let out an animalistic quality, and it scared the hell out of me.

It was still very early in the day, I didn't want to be up yet, I let myself drift back to sleep.

_Say hello to the night,_

_Lost in the shadows,_

_Say hello to the night,_

_Lost in the lonliness._

_The song blared through my radio, making me laugh, it was just so perfect. I dropped the note on my bed, ignoring the part of my mind that was saying that if I ever came back, even years from now, that note would still be there, gathering dust. And my radio would still be on, because they wouldn't care about me any more than they did now. My window was first floor, easy to climb out of, I grabbed my bag and slipped out. I hadn't taken much, my savings, hard earned from odd jobs, and babysitting around town for the past six years. One change of clothes, thankfully I'd managed to find some that fit at least slightly well (Which was rare for me) and had only a few holes. I couldn't afford to bring much food, so I brought what I could carry. I would take my mountain bike, ancient though it was, it worked well. I hopped onto it, riding quickly away, I didn't look back, there was no reason to. The only thing I was leaving behind was pain, and that was something I could live without._

My eyes fluttered, and I pulled myself into a sitting position. Stupid dreams, guess I wasn't getting any more sleep today. I glanced at the clock, yet another thing I had salvaged from the shelves of junk. six o'clock, late enough, it gave me time alone.

Or not.

I heard a small crash out in the main room. Getting up quietly as I could I peeked out from behind my curtain door. Three people, all teenagers, one girl, two boys. The girl was tall, skinny, built like an athlete, with her hair dyed a pinkish red. The shorter boy, brown haired, stocky, looking around warily. The taller boy. Was Isaac, of course. I came out of my room, watching them for a second before clearing my throat.

"Looking for something?" I asked.

The girl whipped around and shot at me like a bullet, wooden stake in her hand.

"No, Carrie, she's okay!" But I had jumped out of the way. The girl, Carrie, was glaring at me.

"She's a night crawler Isaac, _none_ of them are 'okay'." she said, her eyes glaring.

"She's only half Car, she's okay." Isaac assured her.

"You shouldn't be here Isaac, I told you you shouldn't." I said stepping away from him as hunger shot through me again.

"Alex, let me help you." he started forward again, the other two were watching me, ready to move if I tried to attack.

"You can't!" I shouted, my eyes seemed to glaze over, and my vision was tinted red. Isaac stepped back a foot or so, looking startled, the other two gasped, eyes wide and fearful. My face had changed, I knew it had. _So easy_, the girl was closest, I could get to her before they had a chance to react. My mind played no part in this, the monster had taken over, starved near the point of death, I couldn't hold it back. I lunged at her.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review

_You okay Alex?" My cousin Tyler asked "You don't look so good."_

_"I'm fine Ty, just, a little tired is all." I paused "Can you show me that trick again?" He nodded grinning, and mounted his dirt bike._

_"You have to use it's momentum, otherwise you'll never be able to move it." He said, demonstrating the fake crash with perfection, coming up totally unharmed. "Now you try it." he said._

_"What if I do it wrong, and wreck it?"_

_"Al, the last thing I'm worried about is this bike getting wrecked. Just try not to wreck yourself." I nodded._

_"Right."_

"How did they get tied up..." Jesse's voice was confused, but I could tell from his tone he was grinning like an idiot.

"Jesse, how the hell would I know?" Kyle, probably looked normal, small smile, eyes showing that his mind was elsewhere.

"Where- oh, there she is." Eric.

"Looks like she's asleep." Jesse, hint of excitement in his voice again, probably wanted to wake me up.

"Probably is, that happened to me remember." Kyle, huh, so that must happen because it was daytime when I...Okay, not thinking about that now.

I listened to the guys talking, staying perfectly still.

"David, your gonna want to see this."

There was a pause, and a small chuckle, I could easily picture his face, triumphant glow in his eyes, sadistic smirk.

"Well, seems she was more capable than she knew."

A sudden shout echoed through the cave.

"Get us out of here!" That other boy, I didn't know his name. How did they get tied up? I don't remember doing that...But I don't really remember much of anything until right up to my attacking Carrie.

"Carrie, look at Carrie, Isaac this is your fault!" Well, technically it was mine, but I was pretending to be asleep, so I didn't say anything.

"Would you shut up!" Isaac hissed "We are in enough trouble as it is, without you-" He cut off, he had probably seen they guys.

"Hello boys," David's voice was it's mock welcoming one, I had heard him use it a lot.

Neither of them spoke. Well, I had to wake up at some point, might as well be now. I opened my eyes, looking up, Isaac and his friend were tied up, and somehow stuck to the side of the fountain. I definitely didn't remember doing that. But I must have, there had been no one else here.

"Morning sis," Jesse muttered, winking at me. I was tempted to roll my eyes, mentally I felt no different. Physically I felt like everything had suddenly become very breakable.

"Alex!" I heard Isaac shout as I stood up, very slowly, and a little unsteady on my feet. I felt as if I'd been hit over the head with a mallet, repeatedly. "Tell them to let us go!" My lip twitched slightly, he still trusted me, at least a little.

"Are you _crazy_!" His friend demanded "She killed Carrie!"

I did, I had killed her, I had killed someone. Why didn't I feel sorry? I felt nothing for it, nothing at all, no regret, no sadness.

"Alex?" Isaac's voice was pleading, his gaze met mine, his eyes were still fearful. But mine would be too.

"Aww, listen to Froggy plead." Jesse cooed, eyes flickering with amusement.

"Shut up Jesse," I muttered, stepping towards Isaac. His friend paled, looking like he was going to pass out, heh, they actually looked quite comical.

I stopped in front of them, Isaac smiled weakly, his friend watched me with narrowed eyes. I sighed, no way was this gonna be easy.

"Let them go David." I said, my voice flat.

"Can't do that." Did he ever do anything besides tease/mock/bait me? I don't really think so.

"Then I'll do it for you." I retorted, turning my back on Isaac and his friend.

In one movement the rope fell to the ground, and Isaac had a stake over my heart. Simplest way to get them out, threaten myself, Isaac had realized this too. That or he was really going to kill me...


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review

_"Holy crap!"_

"What happened?"

"She just passed out?"

"Yeah, maybe all the blood made her sick?"

"Dunno, someone should get a teacher though, make sure she's okay..."

Voices spun above my head. Dizzy, so very dizzy, I sat up.

"Hey look, she's getting up.."

"Huh, what, what happened...Where's Isaac?" My voice was a little broken when I spoke.

"Who's Isaac," One girl asked, she was probably my age, long black hair, strikingly blue eyes. Wait a minute, I knew her, she was Lizzie Marx, one of Amelia Raymonds friends, what was she doing _here_. Looking around I saw many of my old classmates...Wait...Had I...Just...No way, that'd be too weird. No way could I have just dreamed all that. The guys, Isaac, that girl Carrie, vampires, running away. The more I thought about it the more having dreamt it made sense.

A tear rolled down my face as I stood up. Looking around I saw my school, I was clearly still fifteen or sixteen, so I hadn't totally dreamed my life...But I couldn't remember anything but the dream. Running away, clearly I hadn't, dear god, what had happened to me?

"Hey, Alex?" A sandy haired, black eyed boy, probably a year or so older than me. My cousin Tyler.

"Hmm?" I was spacing out, thinking over my dream.

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him

"Carrie Stalone got a bad nosebleed, you turned the color of chalk, and then, just, passed out." He said, looking worried.

"I'm fine Ty, don't worry about it. Just a little...The sight of blood is not doing me any favors at the moment." I couldn't think of any other way to word it, considering I didn't know what happened at all, I had been dreaming. Where I had _killed_ Carrie. This was going to take some getting used to.

I managed to get through the rest of the school day, but my mind was still trying to reason out the dream bits from the reality. My parents were abusive. I knew that. I hadn't run away. But that did NOT explain why the past three years of my life were blank besides that dream.

Unless something REALLY bad had happened to me. So much that I blocked it out. That happened to people, I had read about it once.

"Maybe I should stay a while, you still look kinda pale." Tyler had insisted on walking me home.

"Tyler, go home." I said for the hundredth time.

"Why are you so eager to get rid of me, I'm your only close cousin and I've never seen the inside of your house, or been within ten feet of it for that matter."

I gave him a pained look "I...There's things I don't want you to see."

"What are your parents are fine, so are you, why can't I?"

"My parents...Aren't fine...At all..." I muttered.

"What do you-" He stopped, didn't give him time to figure it out.

"Bye Tyler, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I knew it was a lie, but I ran the rest of the way home, locking the door behind me. I crept through the house and into my bedroom, exactly as it had been three years ago...

I flicked on my radio, turning it up so that anything I did wouldn't be heard over it. Kryptonite by Three Doors Down blared through my room. Even though I couldn't hear myself speak, I heard a whisper, as if carried by the wind. David's voice, faintly calling my name. I shook my head

"They don't exist, it was a dream, just a really messed up dream." I muttered to myself.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holdin' my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super-human mind_

I sang along with the song as I pulled clothes out of my closet. Not really looking I pulled out a jacket, an old, dark blue, slightly faded jean jacket. Exactly the one I'd found in the cave. Was I crazy? My stomach growled with hunger, sweet, normal hunger. Odd that I would miss that feeling. But I did.

Slipping out of my room and into the kitchen, weird, usually there was some sign my parents were here. But the sink was full of dishes, and there was milk, cereal, and a half eaten piece of toast out on the table, as if they had just eaten breakfast. I walked out into the living room. A slightly sickening sight met my eyes.

Sat on the couch, blank eyed, staring at a television they could no longer see. Clearly dead. Were both my parents. My mother, an older version of myself, though her eyes were hazel. And my father, dark red haired, stormy gray eyed. It didn't take me long to find out the cause of their deaths. Both of them had bites on their necks, bites I had seen so often. So maybe I wasn't crazy. But everyone would think I was, if I ever told a soul that vampires had killed my parents.

Looking at them I felt sad, but relieved at the same time. They were my parents, but, they had never been parents at all, not to me, not to anyone. They were just people, people who had hurt and humiliated me too many times to count. Feeling a little sick again, I walked back to my bedroom. Finished packing my things, and headed out the door. This time I wasn't dreaming, this time was real.

Outside was another surprise, though this one was pleasant. My bike, the one that the guys had given me for my birthday, was sitting in the driveway. It hadn't been there when I got home.

"Alex!" Crap, Tyler was back.

I turned around, dropping my bag next to my bike.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone about your parents?" He asked "We could have helped."

I shook my head "They would have fed you some believable lie, and I'dve gotten beaten worse." I said. "And I have to go, I'm spending the night at a friend's house." I lied.

"No your coming with me, and I'm getting my dad to have a word with your parents-" I cut him off

"You can't, and if you go look in the living room, you'll see why." Okay, probably not my smartest idea, but at this point I was just making it up as it happened.

"Oh my god, what, what happened?" Tyler's shocked face looked as if he'd never move again. If anyone would believe me, he would. Might as well give it a try.

"They were killed," I paused "By vampires." He turned to me, and strangely, he nodded.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" I asked, bewildered.

"I think I'm shocked enough right now to believe it if you told me that I was abducted by aliens and they stuck a brain eating worm in my head." He muttered.

"Alexandra," The familiar, always calm tone of Eric's voice floated through the house. Tyler spun in a full circle,

"Who was that?" He demanded, thank god, he heard it too.

On the other hand...That might not be a good thing...

This was gonna be a long night.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review

_"Where are you going! Shouldn't we call the police!" Tyler kept yelling after me._

"I'm going to find David, and no we should not call the police, it's hard to explain vampire wounds to rational people."

"Who the hell is David?"

I sighed, and turned to look at him "Bye Tyler." I knew it wasn't really, if he was half as stubborn as I remembered, he'd follow me.

I jumped on my bike, leaving my bag, wouldn't need it, I was only riding until I found them, or they stopped playing with my head. Knowing David, something else was bound to happen, and soon.

Midnight, I felt like Cinderella, some sickly twisted version anyway. For several hours I had been human again. But as soon as I was on the road, I had felt the aching hunger returning. On the upside however, I seemed to only be a half vampire. Woop de freaking do. At least I had managed to eat something before it got too bad. I was quite sure now that if anything normal ended up under my nose, I'd throw up what little I'd eaten.

Tired, I pulled my bike into an alleyway off the main road. As I expected, Tyler followed me.

"Why, are you sleeping here?" He asked, looking at me as if I was crazy, or suicidal.

"Not sleeping, just resting a minute." I said softly, I didn't look up at him, keeping my eyes down and letting my hair fall in my face. He'd asked me enough questions for one night without seeing me with yellow eyes.

The wind picked up suddenly, and my head shot up, I knew that sound. The faint whispering that never seemed to be just wind. I glanced around me, it took me a moment to notice anything, then I gasped, fury and terror shooting through me. Tyler was gone.

Towards sunrise I was exhausted, I had to stop or I was going to end up crashing. I wasn't sure what town I was in anymore, and I had been unable to find any money at home. So I slept in another alley.

I woke up...In the cave...What the hell...

Possibilities:

1 - I was dreaming, and therefore, still asleep

2 - The past day or so had been a dream, meaning I had never left the cave, and it had been a hallucinatory dream made by my blood starved brain.

3 - I was crazy, and kept jumping between reality and this fake dreamworld for the past three years of my life.

4 - I had been brought back while I was asleep.

I was leaning towards two and four...they seemed most likely...

It was deserted, though the guys often waited for me before leaving, and it was clearly late at night.

I heard a muffle cry, coming from the hole in the floor. Lovely, I hated going down there, at least I didn't have to drop.

"mmmmph mmmphx!" Tied to the bar upsidedown by his feet, Tyler was trying to yell, his eyes darting around frantically. He was tied in such a way that if he struggled, or moved at all for that matter, he'd come undone and fall headfirst onto the rocks.

I flew up to him, his eyes widened fearfully. I pulled the wad of cloth out of his mouth and managed to get him down.

"A-Alex!" He asked "What the-? How-?"

"Later." I said flatly, in no mood to explain.

"Why not just tell him now?" a taunting voice called out.

"Because this doesn't concern him. Or it didn't. I'm sick of this game. I'm done. Good-bye."

"Not that easy Alex," David said, his eyes flashing.

I glared "Yeah. It is." I slid a wooden stake out of my sleeve, it had been there since Isaac had given it to me. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what I was about to do. And shoved it through my own heart.

White room, clean, sterile, smelling of hospital antiseptic. Was I dead? My chest hurt like hell whenever I made the slightest movement. I floated in and out of consciousness for a while. Someone walked in, a bright green haired someone.

"Jesse?" my voice came out as a whisper.

"Jeez, they tell me your still not conscious and yet your talking."

"The hell happened?" I asked

"Broken ribs, punctured lung, they found you on your livingroom floor."

What. The. Hell.

"I-? What!"

"Dad, beat you pretty badly...You can't remember can you?"

"Why are you calling him dad? He's my father..."

"Mine too sissy, though it doesn't make me happy, I think your still a little out of it. I'll let you get some rest." He walked out.

Yeah, like I would get any sleep now. My head was spinning. So it was just a dream. A twisted fantasy my mind made up. To cope with being abused. Why wouldn't I remember my own brother though?

_I did though_ I reminded myself, he had been in my dream.

I didn't know when, or for how long, but I finally did drift off to sleep. Maybe when I woke up, things would make more sense.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review

_"So, you don't remember anything?" Jesse asked me._

I shook my head "Nothing from the day before I turned thirteen until now. It's all been some bizarre hallucination..."

"Was I in it?" Of course he asked me that.

"Yes, and you had the exact same personality, only, you weren't my brother..." I told him

"I wasn't your brother! Who was I?" He gave me a look of mock outrage for him not being my brother. As if I could help it. But I laughed anyway.

"You were a vampire, you and three other guys." I said, he raised his eyebrows.

"Anyone we know?"

"Honestly Jesse I wouldn't remember. Do we know any guys your age, who are named Eric, Kyle, and..." I trailed off, there had been a third, he was the leader...What had his name been? "Odd, I can't remember the last one's name."

"You have weird brain Alex, I'm sure you'll remember tonight, while we're talking about something completely different." I grinned, even if I couldn't remember this life, it was good to be back, and good to be slightly normal again.

I wouldn't be out of the hospital for another week or so, but I felt much better.

"Hey, Alex, some kid named Isaac is here to see you." Jesse's voice broke me out of my daze. I blinked, surprised, so...He existed too...Wonder how I knew him. I nodded, Jesse was giving me an odd look, like he was holding back from saying something.

"Let him in," I said smiling, Jesse nodded and walked out.

"Alexandra!" Isaac ran in and hugged me, though very lightly, I was still very sore. "Jesse told me what happened...And about you not remembering much.." He paused, his brown eyes watching me hopefully "I hope you haven't forgotten me."

I smiled "I didn't forget you...I just don't know how I know you." My cheeks grew slightly warm, it was an odd thing to admit. "Sorry." I added.

"It's okay, if you didn't remember your brother I doubt you'd have remembered your best friend."

I smiled at him

"But you were in my dream, so at least your not a total stranger." I said

"Jesse said it had been going on for the past three years?" I nodded

"I don't remember a thing of my normal life. Only the dream."

"What was it like?" Isaac asked

"The dream?" He nodded "It was...Amazing, mind blowing, terrifying..." I started "I ran away from home, the day I punched Amelia in the face, and she was going on about how I must have broken her nose...I kept going from place to place, never staying very long...Eventually I ended up somewhere on the coast of California...Santa Carla, I was in Santa Carla..." I paused

"Santa Carla isn't a place," Isaac said "Sure you aren't thinking of Santa Cruz, boardwalk, bunch of weirdos."

I nodded "It was Santa Carla...Maybe my mind made it up...Something happened, I was cornered in an alleyway...by five or six guys...and then, four more showed up, one of them was Jesse, and they saved me...They lived in a cave-"

"A cave?"

"A hotel, that got destroyed back when that huge earthquake hit San Fransisco...They let me stay there...Gave me food...And, something else..." I paused, remembering the ornately crafted wine bottle, originally I thought it filled with some sort of wine...I knew better now. "Wine, and it knocked me out...I still don't remember what happened there..." A flashback of the party went through my mind...Jesse's demonic face standing out more than the others. "Something strange happened, I didn't realize it at the time...I went to a comic book store, more out of boredom than anything else...You were there, you were the kid of one of the owners..." I smiled "Your last name was Frog."

Isaac raised his eyebrows "Your brothers right, your mind is really odd."

I bit my lip, wondering how to explain...I had attacked him... "Something came over me when I saw you, like, hunger...But not normal hunger, it made my whole body ache...I...I tried to kill you...I almost did..."

"What were you a vampire or something?" His tone was joking, I stared at him, my expression blank.

"I was, that was what terrified me. I was afraid of myself...I went back to the cave and yelled at the guys, demanding some sort of an explanation."

"I'm guessing you didn't really get one?"

"No, not really." I said, smirking slightly "Just more words that stuck in my head...Finish what you started...and then, seeing you in the hospital, accusing me, afraid of me, going on about how your father and uncle had warned you but you never believed...Weeks passed, maybe a month, I don't know...The leader..." I paused, trying hard to remember his name

_"My name is David, the other three are my brothers, Kyle, Jesse, and Eric."_

David, yes, his name was David, I could picture his face, taunting little smirk and all.

"David, we had a sort of game, if you could call it that...We kept seeing how far we could taunt the other into going...He was trying to break my resolve, get me to crack...So that I would kill someone..." I frowned slightly

"He was _trying_? Wait, hang on, your telling me that you dreamt you lived with vampires? For three years?"

"No...Only the last few months...And I got sick of it, sick of the game, I killed myself...With a wooden stake of all things, that you had given me...And I woke up here..."

"So every time you got beaten..."

"I got hurt in my dream!" I said suddenly "That's why, my ankle when I fell through the floor, the days I could barely move, it was all because of what was really happening!" I grinned "You just saved me a lot of work trying to figure all that out."

Isaac shook his head "That is by far the most bizarre dream I've ever heard."

"Well at least it's over." I said yawning.

He smiled "You should go back to sleep. Your still healing up."

I nodded, watching him go, just before I drifted off, I murmured again. "At least it's over."

Another voice seemed to answer me.

_"I wouldn't count on it Alex."_


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review

_"Surprised Alex?"_

I shot upright in bed, my breathing heavy, and I winced, as I felt pain twist in my chest. I kept dreaming of them, it was starting to freak me out. That was the fifth time this week. I got up slowly and walked into the bathroom, running cold water over my hands, and some on my face. I glanced up at the mirror, and nearly screamed.

_My eyes were yellow, ringed with red_.

I stared at myself, freaking out, but still not making a sound. My heart was racing as if I'd run miles, there was sweat on my face. I looked away, that wasn't me, it was just an illusion. I looked back up...My eyes were their normal stormy gray.

_I'm going crazy, I'm officially going crazy!_ That was the third time I'd woken up like that, to see my eyes demonic.

"Okay Alex, think, logical answers." I muttered

Post Traumatic Stress...That was possible...Insanity, well, that was too.

"Alexandra?" I whipped around, but there was no one there...I swore I heard Eric's voice.

I ran a hand through my hair, going back to bed, hoping I had no more dreams.

"Alex, Alex!"

"What? M' tired..." I muttered opening my eyes and blinking a few times.

"You were talking in your sleep." Jesse said

"What?" I asked, "What did I say?"

"You kept muttering the names from your dream, David, Eric, Kyle...You said mine a few times too."

I groaned covering my face with my hands "Sorry Jesse, It's just...Hard...I'm so used to...I don't even know anymore, I feel like I don't know the difference between being awake and dreaming. I can't tell if what I'm seeing is real or not."

"What do you mean?" His face looked genuinely worried.

"I keep having awful dreams, and a couple times I've looked in the mirror, and I see myself with yellow eyes. I feel like I'm going to go crazy, I hear voices when there's no one around, I hear them calling me and I _want_ to answer..."

Jesse didn't say anything, I hated the look he was giving me, pity. I did not want to be pitied, I'd always hated it when people looked at me like that. _They_ had never given me that look, that was part of the charm they held, evil though they were. What was I thinking! _They_ don't exist!

I sighed, "Just, go Jesse, I need to be alone a while...I need to think." He looked reluctant, but walked out.

"Miss Blackwood?" A man was standing in my doorway, late thirties, though his dark hair was streaked with a lot of gray.

"Yes?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Your brother has informed me you have been having troubling dreams, and hallucinating." Great, my brother had hired a psychiatric doctor...Because he probably thought I was insane.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean...I've been having nightmares, but nothing out of the ordinary...I just see my father standing over me." I lied

"He has told me you remember nothing of your life until three years previously, and instead you have been living in a hallucination."

"I don't know what Jesse's been telling you, but either he's lying, or you've misunderstood." there was a steel edge to my voice now.

"Miss Blackwood, you have been through quite an ordeal-"

"Yeah, My father beating me half to death." I said, glaring.

"I only-"

"Get out." I said

"Miss Blackwood!"

"Get out or I will scream so loud you'll go deaf." I threatened.

"Ah, I have another patient to visit...I must go." I wasn't sure if he was lying, but I was glad he was gone.

_"Not in a good mood today are we."_ Eric's voice floated to me.

I glanced around the room. Empty.

"Stop this! You aren't real!" I hissed, a tear of frustration running down my face.

_"Alex, we're real, you know we are."_ Kyle's tone was that of one trying to explain to a small child that one plus one equals two.

_"Come back to us Alex."_ David's voice was loudest, commanding and forceful.

I buried my face in the thin hospital pillow, crying in earnest now.

"Alexandra?" I didn't look up. "Is something wrong?" Isaac had come into my room.

"Go away Isaac." I muttered, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"No, somethings bothering you, tell me." He coaxed, slowly lifting my face out of the pillow.

"You'll think I'm crazy, just like Jesse does...He sent a psychiatrist in here..."

"I won't think your crazy Alex, promise." He was smiling slightly, his brown eyes watching me, hiding nothing, always trusting.

"I keep hearing them, the guys from my dream, they call out to me...And sometimes, I wake up in the night, and my eyes look vampiric...It scares me, and it scares me that I want to go back to them when I hear their voices." My voice was quiet.

"Maybe..." Isaac started "Might work..."

"What?" I asked

"If I stayed overnight, and it happened again. It could at least give you peace of mind." I smiled

"You want to sleep in a hospital chair all night?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I doubt I'll get much sleep." Isaac said "But I'll stay."

"Thank you Isaac." I said, hugging him tightly.

Something came over me when I let go of him, I don't know what, the closest thing I could think of was when I had kissed Eric, and even that didn't compare much at all.

"Any time Alex."


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own the lost boys, Santa Carla, or David.

Please Review

_For the sixth night in a row, I shot awake, breathing heavily, heart racing. _

"Alex, you okay?" Isaac's sleepy voice asked

"Had another dream," I muttered, going into the bathroom to check my eyes, and cool myself down a bit. I glanced in the mirror and froze, just like last night, my eyes were yellow, finding my voice I called out softly.

"Isaac..." He started to walk in, his eyes on the mirror. He stopped, and seemed to be struggling with himself.

"You see it?" I asked him, he could do nothing but nod.

"Are you okay?" he asked again

I nodded "At least this means I'm not crazy."

"But, where does that leave the rest of it?" He asked, not having taken his eyes away from mine in the mirror.

"I don't know Isaac, I really don't know."

Neither of us got any sleep after that, but sat awake, mostly silent. Occasionally Isaac would ask me a question about the guys, but then we would both fall back into our thoughts.

We decided to _not_ tell Jesse just yet, he wouldn't believe us anyway.

As soon as I was out of the hospital, we were taking the first flight we could to Santa Cruz. Which was when we would tell Jesse. Isaac had refused point blank to tell me how we were paying for said plane tickets.

"What was it like?" Isaac asked suddenly.

"What was what like?"

"Being a vampire," He said "You never said much about it."

I looked thoughtful, my mind sinking back to those few moments. "It...It was amazing...Everything is brighter, sharper, you feel untouchable, invulnerable, your senses running ten times higher...But at the same time," I paused "It's terrifying, standing there, watching you, _wanting_ so much to kill you, and your friend, feeling I was either going to collapse from hunger, or attack you..." I trailed off.

Jesse walked in, making us both jump.

"Hey Alex why did the - Isaac?" He looked a little startled himself "What are you doing here?"

"Alex wanted me to stay the night." Isaac said shrugging.

"What did you want to say Jesse?" I asked.

"I wanted to know why I'm getting a complaint from your doctor about a shouting match."

"Because I don't need a psychiatrist! I'm not crazy!" I cried angrily

"You didn't sound so sure of yourself yesterday sis." He retorted.

I sat up, eyes flashing "I realized something this morning." I said "I don't care, if my mind is playing tricks on me then let it, I can ignore them." I lied, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Alex you need help, or your mind is going to turn on itself-"

"What! What! Is that what you think! I'm going to drive myself crazy by holding on to the only thing I've known! The only people who ever cared for me!" My voice rose, near a shout.

Jesse looked as shocked as if I'd slapped him, and his eyes were hurt. I know I had hurt him, telling him this, but it was true, he was barely around when I was little, he stayed out of the house as much as possible.

"I-" I didn't even let him start to speak

"You let them beat me! You ignored it! If you had cared you'dve take me away!"

"Alex, that's enough." I felt Isaac's hand on my shoulder, I didn't remember standing up, and was suddenly glad that the hospital had recently allowed me my own clothes.

Jesse was staring at as if he'd never seen me before, still shocked at my outburst. I stepped up to him, regretting my words.

"I-I...Jesse I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, you did, and your right. I ignored it, because I didn't want to see it." His voice was flat, toneless, empty. I hugged him, and it took a moment for him to hug me back.

"But your here now." I said firmly "If you hadn't been, I'd be dead." I told him.

_"Working out some family issues are we?"_

David, David, David. Why did my sanity have to revolve around him...


	24. Chapter 24

_Another week went by before I could move normally without wincing. And another two days after that before I was allowed out of the hospital. I had a feeling Jesse had something to do with that. Isaac had bought plane tickets, with what money he still wouldn't tell me. I was staying in Jesse's apartment, which, huge surprise, he'd been renting since he turned seventeen three years ago._

"So we're all set?" I asked Isaac for the thousandth time.

"_Yes_ we're ready, we need to be at the airport tomorrow at noon, I'm packed, your packed. We'll be in Santa Cruz in little over a day." I smiled

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you believe me." He grinned

"Doesn't take much, and it certainly takes less than seeing you with yellow eyes." He paused "The weird thing was, I thought I'd seen them before."

I blinked, he hadn't said that before. Was some memory of Isaac Frog poking at his mind? I didn't know, I hoped I'd find out.

"Alex, wake up, come on!" Isaac's hushed voice was in my ear.

I sat up, bleary eyed and half asleep still.

"M' awake," I muttered.

I quicklly scrawled a note to Jesse, it wouldn't be enough to make him not freak, but it was all I could do. Considering the nearest airport was two hours away and it was already nine thirty.

_Gone to Santa Cruz with Isaac,_

_I have to figure this out,_

_I'm Not crazy, even if you don't believe me,_

_he does, I'll see you soon._

_Alexandra_

Here's something I didn't know, I don't like plane rides. And a nearly five hour flight, makes for a not so pleasant one. We landed in Santa Cruz at 5:37.

"Do you know where your going?" Isaac asked me. I nodded, I knew exactly where I was going, I just wasn't sure how I was getting there.

"Alex..." Isaac trailed off, I followed his gaze, my eyes met with a pair of navy blue ones.

"Eric." I murmured.

"He's one of them?" Isaac asked softly

I nodded "Probably the friendliest, but don't let that fool you." I muttered back

Eric smiled at me, I stared back, my face blank.

"Morning Alexandra." He said simply as we walked up. "Isaac, I believe we met once."

I had a sudden image in my mind of me and Eric kissing, Isaac's voice sounding annoyed.

_"I don't want to see you leeches make out, go do that in a cave."_

I almost laughed, Eric seemed to know where my mind was and shot me a grin.

Isaac raised his eyebrows "I don't recall." He said

Eric shrugged "That's too bad, it was quite funny."

Isaac frowned slightly "I want to know why you keep messing with Alex."

"Gotta be more specific than that, and before you start, think about where you are. Unless you want her locked up in an asylum, I'd keep that mouth of yours shut until we're somewhere _not_ crowded with people." Eric's voice had taken on the taunting tone I most often heard from David.

"Fine with me." I said "Besides, you'd know all about asylum's wouldn't you Eric."

I smiled in satisfaction when I saw a slight shiver run through him.

"Come on then," I said my voice implying impatience.


	25. Chapter 25

The cave was exactly how I remembered, or, dreamed, whichever it was. I had the oddest feeling coming in, like something had been missing inside me, only I hadn't noticed until now.

Isaac was looking around with a slightly awestruck, slightly wary expression, never taking his eyes away from Eric for more than a few seconds.

Not that he needed to, I wasn't taking my eyes off Eric at all now that we were here.

"Why have you been messing with Alex's mind?"

"She's been doing that herself, she knows she has."

I blinked "No, I don't." I said. But maybe I was, maybe this, even now, was just another hallucination. Ugh, why can't things just make sense for once.

"Don't you?" Eric asked "Think harder Alexandra."

Why did he pick now to adopt David's personality.

"I don't have time for games Eric, and frankly, I'm sick of them." I said.

A faint whispering wind reached my ears, followed by Isaac's shout of surprise. I turned away from Eric to see Kyle, David, and to my immense surprise, Jesse.

"Jesse?" I asked

"What's the matter Alex, you look like you've seen a ghost." He said, grinning.

I blinked "But-" He tapped his temple, reminding me of something "Mind games," I muttered "You were the middle ground, going back and forth."

Suddenly my mind connected it, I never saw Jesse when I was in the hospital until night time, in the dream I'd been so accousumted to seeing him then that I didn't question it. One reason I could never be a detective, or a cop, I failed to connect little things until it was to late.

"So to what do we owe this surprise?" David asked

I raised my eyebrows "Like you don't know."

"Please explain,"

I glared "I shouldn't have t-" I cut off suddenly

I had realized something else. I was here, with the guys, the look David gave me was clear enough to show the reason. Isaac stood a little behind me. I had unintentionally created my own destruction. Exactly how the game had been decided. My time was up.

"Nice to see you figured it out," David said grinning "I was starting to think you never would."

"No..." I muttered. "All this time-" I didn't finish my sentence, only because pain shot through me, so strong and so bad that I fell to my knees, close to blacking out.

"I tried to warn you." I heard Kyle mutter.

And darkness took me.

I woke up alone, in some part of the cave I'd never seen.

"Dammit David!" I shouted.

"Ow, jeez, keep it down, I don't wanna go deaf thanks." I whipped around.

Apparently I wasn't alone, Isaac was here with me.

"I-"

"Save it," He said cutting me off "Whatever your going to say, don't. First, because you didn't know this would happen. And second, we aren't getting out of here any time soon." He paused "I do have one question though. What did you figure out that made you realize this was a trap?"

I sighed "I realized it was playing out exactly how the game was supposed to. It still is."

"What do you mean it still is, how does this end!"

I smiled sadly "Trust me Isaac, you really don't want to know."

"Yeah I do! Spit it out Alex!"

"I, I'm supposed to kill you. That's the point of it, do you remember? It was the only rule I tried to change. I couldn't. Now I guess, we're just waiting for me to-"

"You wouldn't." He said firmly, but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own the lost boys or any of it's characters, or Santa Carla.

We had taken to sleeping in turns, me during the day, him at night, so both of us could keep watch when we were least tired.

I was leaning against the wall, spacing out, trying to ignore the abnormally loud pounding that was Isaac's heartbeat.

"Alex?" I didn't turn around. I was in no mood to talk to Kyle, I was also not entirely sure how he'd gotten in. Nor did I want to listen to any more of his zen master crap.

"Alex?" His voice became slightly impatient.

I still ignored him.

"Are you going to be polite and actually say something, or keep pretending I'm not here?"

I turned around "Hello Kyle." I forced out

"Thank you."

"Do you have any real reason for being here, or is seeing me slowly lose my mind entertaining to you?" I asked softly.

His eyes narrowed "Yes actually I do, unlike David, I find this absolutely disgusting."

I blinked, I hadn't expected that. "So your here because..."

"Figured you might want to know where the door was, I mean, it's not like your going to escape or anything." He gave me a slightly crooked grin.

I smiled weakly, not really sure why he was doing this, I started to say thank you, but he stopped me.

"Thank me later, preferably when your on the other side of the country."

The door, as it turned out, was not so much a door as a sliding piece of the wall. Well hidden in the constant darkness of the room. I sat down against it, waiting for Isaac to wake up. My eyes drifted shut every so often, hunger making me exhausted.

"Alex? Did you fall asleep already?" Isaac's soft voice broke my daze, I shook my head.

"Nearly." I said pausing before I continued. "If I told you I knew a way out, would you take it?" I asked, laying out my plan in my mind.

"Only if you did." He said firmly.

"No, I have to finish things here first, I can't risk them following." That was a lie, an absolute lie. I couldn't kill any of them, or let Isaac do it. But I had to make him think I could, he wouldn't leave otherwise.

"I'll help-"

"Isaac, I have to do this on my own. I'll be fine, trust me." I pulled the door open, softly as I could.

"If you think I'm just going to-"

"If you don't go, then we both stay here. And if we do that..." I trailed off, he knew the rest.

He nodded, knowing I wouldn't take a no.

I watched him go, it was so early in the morning. He could get far enough.

"What did you do?"

I shot up, slightly groggy, Eric's face swam in front of me.

"What do you mean what did I do?" I muttered. I glanced around quickly, the door was wide open, Eric had apparently been to shocked by seeing only one person to remember to shut it.

I grinned "Thanks for the way out."

"Alexandra!"

But I was already running flat out, through the cave, up into the main room, and out into the open air.

I sighed, thankful that the others had been nowhere in sight. They must have been out. It bugged me though. Something kept telling me this was too easy. Eric hadn't followed me outside, the others weren't here. Something was going to happen, or had happened. I had to find Isaac, make sure he was fine.

I jumped on my bike, heading for town.

"Hello Alex."

I stopped my bike so fast I almost crashed it.

"David." I breathed

"What, no goodbye? I'm disappointed."

I glared "What are you talking about?"

"You really think you could've escaped if I hadn't let you. Go ahead and run. Keep running your whole life." He laughed "I'll always be waiting, and one day I'm going to have something you can't bear to lose."

"What are you-"

"I'll see you around Alex, you can count on that."

He disappeared, leaving someone else behind.

"Isaac!" I shouted, running over to him.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." He said, pulling himself out of my hug.

I smiled weakly "It's done." I said "We're free."

He frowned slightly "But, your-"

"That won't go away." I said "I'll find some way to deal with it."

"Alex-" I shook my head.

"It's over Isaac, trust me." Here I was, back where I started, lying through my teeth, to someone who cared for me.

He pulled me closer to him, his lips brushing mine softly. The spark I felt when I hugged him was nothing compared to this. I smiled slightly when he pulled away. He thought everything would be fine. He thought they were gone.

I wish it was true.

But it wasn't.

It never would be.

They would be back.


	27. Epilogue

I do not own the lost boys or any of it's characters, or Santa Carla.

It's been ten years since the day I first met them.

I have moved to the other side of the country.

I live in New Hampshire, I wanted to stay near the ocean.

I'm married to Isaac, and have been for four years.

We have a daughter. Her name is Kayla. She's four years old.

I sat at the table, looking through the mail. Something fell out of the newspaper when I pushed it aside. My name was scrawled across the envelope. I knew the handwriting as David's. I sighed folding the envelope and tucking it in my pocket, lest Isaac should see it. He still thought they were dead.

"Mommy?" Kayla asked coming up to the table.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you have a brother?" I blinked, confused by the question.

"No, why?"

"Because a man with green hair said he was your brother."

I froze "Have you told daddy?"

"No..."

"Well then let's keep it a secret, just between you and me okay?"

"Okay mommy." She nodded, grinning, her electric blue eyes sparkling. She ran back out of the room, I smiled as she went.

But it disappeared quickly.

Things had been fine for ten years, despite the occasional letter, which I'd hide, and otherwise ignore.

I suppose your wondering how I'm still only half... I am not proud of how it has to be done. I've been stealing blood from the hospital for years now. It isn't hard. Like Eric told me. Humans are easy to manipulate.

I'm praying the letters are the only thing I'll ever hear of them. But I know it's not true. Considering Jesse just spoke to Kayla.

I felt furious suddenly, how dare he come anywhere near my daughter!

If any of them touched her, they would pay, I'd make sure of it. If she got hurt because of them, there would be no question about it, they'd be dead before a whole minute had gone by.

Kayla POV

My name is Kayla Raes, I just turned seventeen. My hair is black, my eyes are icy blue, I'm kinda pale, stick thin. I wish I could say I was normal. I think _I_ am normal. My parents, Alexandra and Isaac... Well... Not so much. Don't get me wrong, I love them both to death. But there are some things I could do without.

1 - My curfew, I have to be home before dark. Every. Freaking. Day.

2 - I can not go to parties unless they are during the day.

3 - I can't go out alone.

You get the idea. It's not like I live in a bad neighborhood. I live in New Hampshire, maybe twenty minutes walk from the beach.

I really don't know what my parents' problem is with me going out at night.

They don't know that I plan to. My friend Ally is having a party on the beach this weekend, and no way am I missing it.


	28. Alternate Ending

I do not own the lost boys or any of it's characters, or Santa Carla.

We had taken to sleeping in shifts, me during the day, and him at night. So we could both be watchful when we were most awake.

I leaned against the wall, eyes closed, trying to ignore the constant pounding in my ears that was Isaac's heartbeat. It drove through my mind like a railroad spike, constant and always growing louder.

I could feel it building inside me, tearing at my insides, begging to be let out. I slid down the wall, head in my hands.

What is the worst pain you can think of?

Fire? Being burned alive?

It's not like that, it isn't a burning.

An Iron Maiden would fit better, you know, those old torture caskets shaped like dolls?

Now multiply that by five thousand.

That is how I feel.

And if I breathe, it gets even worse, the scent, the shadow of taste. It swirls around me, inviting, tempting. I can't take it. I knew I wouldn't be able to the minute we ended up in here.

_I'm out of time._

My eyes fix on Isaac's sleeping form. I stand up, walking towards him silently. Kneeling beside him the scent is stronger, I can see myself killing him.

My mind shuts down, the monster takes over.

My lips brush his neck, and my fangs sink in. Heat washes over me, and I can feel my strength returning as his quickly drains. His eyes fly open, but he is too weak already to cry out. Anger flashes in his eyes, then sadness, and they go blank, blood stops flowing.

_He's dead._

I'm not sure if they were watching me, or Kyle simply chose to check on me then. I was sitting in the corner, crying silently, my knees drawn up to my chest.

"Alex?"

I didn't look up. I heard him call out to the others. But I didn't listen to their words.

_Never grow old, never die._

A month has passed, maybe two, I'm not really sure. I don't keep track of time much anymore. My life has fallen into something more robotic. I wake up every night, let myself fall into a daze when I go out with the guys. Most days I'm still myself though. When I am, I wont deny that I have fun, being a vampire has its upsides. But I can't forgive myself. I can't forget what I did. Every few days I'll slip away from the guys and visit his grave. Today was one of them.

In a sense I was lost, kneeling by his grave.

_My fault_.

Those words rang in my mind, like David's used to so often.

A constant reminder, one I would never forget.

But the guys were waiting, my family, my brothers.

Now, like them, I was just another runaway.

Lost forever in the dark.


End file.
